


Mobius（CP:笠尼/现代架空）A线第六章第四节

by Bacteria_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 这篇很不怕死地把艾伦这个角色从三笠的世界中剔除了出去，然后把三笠接近“印随”的行为从艾伦身上转移到阿尼的身上。而阿尼也保留了很重要的人格特征，恋父情结。至于为什么非要套到笠尼身上而不写篇原创，我其实也纠结过。最后选择写笠尼同人的原因是，一开始构思的时候我脑子里已经套用了很多笠尼的人物特征，这种先入为主的印象让我无法再把它逆编译成一篇原创。但就算没看过巨人原著的朋友，也完全可以把它当做一篇原创来看，因为这整篇文只保留了外形设定、能力设定、和性格设定，人物关系和剧情全部都是重新组建的。这篇文的笠尼是同父异母亲姐妹，加上阿尼的家庭定位偏差，属于个人比较想挑战的设定。我对每个敏感情节的处理都会非常慎重。但我还是觉得很有可能引起部分读者的不适，在此先一步警告。最近找到感觉打算更新这一部了。





	1. 【童年】

【第一章】  
【1】

金发女孩抱着一个礼物盒坐在沙发上。她碧蓝的眼眸扫视着新家的陈设装潢，百无聊赖的眼神昭示着她对这些“富贵”的象征并无兴趣。  
她在等待一个仪式，一个迎接新家庭成员的仪式。  
不，也许这对她来说并不是“迎接”，而是“加入”。毕竟对于父亲、继母、妹妹组成的一个完整家庭而言，她这个从小就没有母亲的孩子才是“新成员”，哪怕这前七年一直和父亲生活在一起的人是她。

女孩低头看着粉红色的礼盒。这不是她喜欢的颜色，可是爸爸说，那是个妹妹，应该挑大多数女孩喜欢的颜色。  
她一直很听父亲的话……

“叮咚！”  
门铃响了，金发女孩抬起头来，眼神懒洋洋的。  
她听到大门被父亲打开的声音，却还是抱着礼盒没什么动作。  
“阿尼，快来欢迎她们！”听到父亲的催促声，她才从沙发上跳了下来。

就在她走向玄关的时候，一颗黑色的小脑袋露了出来……那是个蓄着黑色长发，与她年龄相仿的女孩，正好奇地冲她眨着眼。接着，她的继母也换好了鞋子走进屋来，衣着得体和颜悦色，看上去应该不难相处。  
金发女孩仔细观察着眼前的女子……与她生母完全不同的东洋人发色与五官，皮肤白却不病态，气质温婉。而这个妹妹几乎和继母是一个模子里刻出来的一样，只有略深的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁可以看出些父亲的影子。  
“欢迎……”阿尼有礼貌地向继母点头，然后走到妹妹跟前，把粉红色的礼物盒递给了她……  
“哎呀，三笠，快谢谢阿尼姐姐。”继母笑起来很美。  
“谢谢阿尼姐姐。”小女孩接过礼盒，也向她露出善意地微笑。  
“不用谢。”阿尼似乎很不擅长应付这样的场面，沉默了片刻，对妹妹说：“拆开看看吧。”  
在一旁放置好行李的父亲走了过来，宠溺地揉了揉三笠的小脑袋：“当着送礼人的面拆开礼物是这边的礼仪。”  
黑发女孩点了点头，小心翼翼地解开了淡粉色的丝带，打开了盒子……

里面是一条朱红色的围巾。

继母接过盒子，三笠乌黑的眼眸流转着异彩，她展开了围巾，也不顾当下还是三伏天就把它围在了脖子上。  
见妹妹和继母都很开心，阿尼抬头望向了父亲……  
看到父亲嘴角浮现的笑容，她也终于放宽了心。

那一天，阿尼久违地感受到一个“完整”的家。可她就好像是这完整家庭里一个多余的摆件，唯有父亲对她一如往日的严苛，才能让她感受到自己的存在。  
继母没有工作，是专职家庭主妇，往日由佣人负责的打扫今天被她一人包揽。妹妹是个安静的孩子，放学回来就会窝在书桌前画画。  
阿尼则一如既往忙碌着。工作日的晚上也必须练琴，周末还会被父亲送去练习格斗术。

外人都不明白个中缘由，只有她才懂这一切都出于父亲打心底的自卑。  
父亲在成为X商会主席之前，只是一个默默无闻的摔跤运动员。母亲离开他的原因，正是因为他的贫穷。  
可时来运转，退役后下海经商的他顺风顺水，青云直上。那时候开始，他就立志要把女儿培养成一个他认知里称得上是“贵族”的孩子。  
被逼着练格斗术，也只是因为这是他乐于回忆的事。

阿尼没有见过自己的母亲，据父亲说，她离开这个家的时候，他就把所有有关她的一切都扔掉了，甚至连一张照片都没留下。  
看着只比自己小一岁的妹妹，阿尼并猜不到父亲那样做究竟是由于被背叛，还是出于自尊心。  
可她似乎并不在意这些，因为父亲说过，“无论这个世界变成什么样子，爸爸都会站在你这边”。  
至少，他没有像生母那样抛弃她。

金发女孩不知道这样平和的日子会持续多久，可她怎么也没想到，一切都会匆匆结束于四年后的某一天……

【2】

壁挂钟上的秒针滴答跳着，黑发女孩正抱膝坐在主卧门口，书包肩带无力地搭在她瘦削的左肩上，书包里的书散落铺在她身旁。

“三笠……？”金发女孩蹬掉了鞋子把书包丢在门口，顾不得换上拖鞋，小心翼翼地走向坐在地上的女孩。  
三笠抬起头望着阿尼，墨色的双眼空洞涣散，了无生气。

“妈妈……在衣柜里。”女孩清冽的声音在颤抖，而听到这句话的阿尼也打了个寒颤。  
头脑一片空白，金发女孩后退了两步想去打电话叫救护车，可妹妹无助的眼神却让她根本挪不开脚步……  
阿尼快步上前抱住了呆坐在地上的三笠，一边抚着她的背，一边在她耳边轻声安慰：“你等我一下，我去打电话叫人来救妈妈。”  
感觉到怀里的女孩在抽泣…阿尼捧起她泪迹斑斑的脸，从口袋里掏出手帕帮她擦拭不断溢出泪水的眼角。  
“妈妈……醒不来了……没有人……能救得了她。”黑发女孩握住姐姐给她拭泪的手腕啜泣着，带着哭腔说。  
阿尼垂下了盈满泪水的眼眸……她猜得到最坏的结果，可她是姐姐，这时候更不能哭。  
“别哭，我会陪着你的。”她扶起了妹妹，把她的胳膊环在自己肩头架着她挪向客厅的沙发。

三笠的双腿软得站不稳，只能靠在阿尼的身上。她没有办法止住自己的泪水，眼前闪回的，全都是母亲自缢在衣柜里的惨状……  
“爸……”阿尼拿起沙发旁的座机电话拨通了父亲的手机，深呼吸了几次，却还是开始抽泣了……

“妈妈出事了，你快回来。”

三笠始终把脸埋在她的怀里，泪水已经浸湿了她的前襟。  
挂掉电话之后，阿尼一片空白的大脑仍然没有一丝清明的迹象，搂着妹妹的手如同机械般轻抚她的发丝安慰着她。  
金发女孩用手抹了抹自己的脸颊，亦是一片冰凉。

为什么会哭呢。继母对亲生女儿的偏爱并未让她感受过家的完整，而忙碌的生活也从未允许她感受过家的温暖……  
她垂眸看着怀里哭到困倦的女孩。  
她们一点也不像，无论是发色，还是五官。  
可是就在她推开门看到抱膝坐着的女孩抬起头的那一刻，她忽然觉得她们很像。  
比起在拥有记忆之前就失去母亲的她，怀里啜泣的女孩又经历了怎样的十年呢。  
也许更残酷的事，是把美好的事物摆在你面前供你把玩，然后再在你眼前狠狠把它摔个粉碎。

======================================

继母的事被父亲低调善后了，对外宣称旅行事故。  
阿尼请假一周照看三笠，一周之后她们都回到学校继续上课。

而那个曾经和她们在同一个屋檐下生活的人，就这样从世界上消失了。  
地球还在围绕着太阳公转，每天还是有无数的虫豸曝尸在炎炎烈日下。  
只是本来就内向的三笠变得更加沉默寡言了，曾经安静的微笑也从女孩的嘴角彻底消失了。

“阿尼，爸爸拜托你一件事……”那天晚上，父亲把阿尼叫到主卧，扶着她的肩膀对她说：“这件事对你妹妹的打击太大了，爸爸不在家的时候，你能帮爸爸好好照顾她吗？”  
阿尼垂眸思索了片刻，湛蓝的双眼重新对上了父亲的眼睛点了点头：“好。”  
她的背后是继母自缢的大衣柜。

她们的父亲希望能带着她们开始新的生活，不久，她们一家就从这间大公寓搬到了接近城郊的一栋别墅。  
“你想我们住一间卧室还是分开住？”阿尼在收拾东西的时候询问身旁的黑发女孩。  
瘦小的女孩犹豫了一下，回答了一句“自己住”。  
阿尼点了点头，帮她把行李箱隔壁房间。三笠的房间没有衣柜，只有一个衣架框。  
她与比她矮半头的妹妹对视片刻，伸手握住了对方的小手：“有什么事叫我就好，我就住隔壁。”  
三笠乌黑的眼眸颤动了一下，应了一声。

原以为这波风浪终于可以告一段落，她们刚刚平静的生活，却被一声门铃彻底终结……

【3】

周末，父亲一早就出门去找朋友打高尔夫了。两个女孩吃完早餐后，三笠回自己的房间去画画。  
就在阿尼刚坐在来踩上钢琴踏板的时候，门铃响了。  
她以为是父亲回来拿东西，便没有多问就打开了门……

“是阿尼啊。好久不见呢。”门口站着的是一名穿着大红风衣踩着和衣服一样颜色的高跟鞋，浓妆艳抹的女子。  
“……你好。”阿尼和这个人有过几面之缘，只知道她是父亲酒桌上认识的人。  
“真是出落得越来越漂亮了呢。”说着，她探手想去摸阿尼的头，就在她镶着水钻的长指甲快要碰上女孩奶金色的发丝的时候，女孩后撤了一步。  
阿尼脸上厌恶的表情没来得及收回去，女人有点不悦，她侧过身往屋里挤了挤，蹬着高跟鞋的她足足比阿尼高出去一头。  
高挑女人伸手把大门关上了，就好像这是自己家一样。紧接着，一股浓烈的香水味扑鼻而来，阿尼皱了皱眉。

“阿尼……谁来了？”这时，刚才还在屋里画画的长发女孩从房间半开的门后面探出头来。  
阿尼还来不及说快回去，这女人就快步走到三笠房间门口开腔了:“哎哟，这不是那个倒霉鬼的女儿嘛……”  
“你胡说什么！”阿尼急了，她挡在了不速之客和三笠中间:“请你出去，这里是我们的家，我们不欢迎你。”  
女人闻言愣了一下，忽然像听到什么大笑话了一样，咧开涂得血红的嘴咯咯直笑:“你们的？我看你们还没搞清楚状况吧。”  
阿尼蹙紧了眉头……她必须尽快把这个疯女人房子里赶出去，不然她一定又会说出什么恶心人的胡话。

“我倒是很感谢她的倒霉鬼妈妈呢，死的正是时候。要是她不死，我还不知道要等猴年马月才能住进来呢。”

“你……”阿尼正准备去打电话报警，身后一直一言不发的黑发女孩忽然爆发了……她甚至来不及拉住三笠，她就已经扑向了那人。  
可她和成年女性比，身材毕竟太瘦小，被对方一把推倒在了地上。  
“真是没妈的孩子，一点教养也没有……看我以后怎么教训你！”女人狠狠瞪了倒在地上的黑发女孩一眼。  
阿尼蹲下身扶着妹妹的肩，无意中瞥见了她盈满愤怒泪水的双眼……  
下一瞬间，三笠再一次跳了起来，带着哭腔怒吼着冲向了那个侮辱她母亲的陌生人，一口咬住了她的左手……

“啊——！”女人痛嚎一声，一把揪住三笠的长发用力扯着:“松开我！你这条疯狗！”  
三笠痛得流出了眼泪，可无助弱小的她只能用这种方式去宣泄她的愤怒，直到女人重重甩开了的手……  
“你个混帐玩意！”女人歇斯底里地骂着，揪着三笠的头发想要狠狠教训这个把她花重金保养的手咬到鲜血淋漓的小孩。

就在这时，一旁的金发女孩拦在了三笠的跟前，探手捏住了女子的手腕：“松开她！”  
她的腕关节一痛，应声松开了女孩乌黑的长发，紧接着脚踝又感觉一阵剧痛，支撑不住侧倒了下去，可高跟鞋却别住了她的脚腕，跌倒时踝关节附近传来“咔”的一声，她痛苦地倒地，抱着角度诡异的左脚惨号着。生理性痛苦的眼泪冲花了她细心画的眼妆，顺着她扭曲的面部肌肉在脸上画出一道道黑色曲线。

“你没事吧……”阿尼回过身扶起跌倒的妹妹，握住她的手。感觉三笠的手轻颤了一下，阿尼就又捏了捏:“我去打电话叫急救车，把她送去医院。等下我陪你去诊所看看有没有伤到哪里。”  
三笠反身扑进了阿尼的怀里，好像是害怕被仇人看了笑话，只敢轻轻抽泣……  
就在阿尼安抚三笠的时候，门锁响了。

父亲在看到一片狼藉的门厅和跌断了脚痛苦呻吟的女人时，打完球的余兴立刻被冲得烟消云散……

“你为什么会在这……”他把高尔夫球包撇在门口，快步走到女人身边，看到三笠头发凌乱地埋在阿尼怀里，他暴怒地向倒在地上的女人吼道:“我再说一遍，我这辈子都不可能娶你！”

女人忍住剧痛瞥了他一眼。  
这个眼神是阿尼对她最后的印象。  
绝望，和得逞的嘲讽。

【4】

“要剪多短？”阿尼拿着剪刀，站在黑发女孩的身后。  
三笠比了比肩膀，然后摇头，又比了比脖子：“这里。”  
阿尼透过梳妆镜看着三笠，又问了一遍：“好不容易留这么长的，就这么剪了不可惜么？”  
三笠也与镜中的她对视着，几秒钟后败下阵来移开了目光：“剪了吧。”  
阿尼叹了一口气，下了剪刀……

……

阿尼把妹妹的头发扫进一个塑料袋，提到了院子里。  
女孩在树下用铲子挖了一个浅坑，把塑料袋里的头发捧了出来铺进坑里……  
看着这些乌黑的发丝，她忽然想起了那个被急救车抬走不久的疯女人……她满腔的愤怒在女人那最后一个眼神中渐渐消弭了。  
弱小的三笠明明知道力量不敌对方，却拼了命也要捍卫自己已故的母亲。  
而那个女人，是不是也在用自己的方式表达着绝望……

阿尼把土铺了回去，用铲子把地面拍平，转回身却瞟到了三笠坐在门口的台阶上看着她……  
“不是说扔掉嘛……”短发少女撑着下巴望着她。  
“土壤比垃圾场更适合它。”阿尼把铲子放在门口，坐在了她的身边。  
始终眺望大路另一边的金发女孩没有发现身旁女孩的眼神有些变化……墨色眼瞳中无法抚平的伤痛似乎得到了一些缓释。

===================================

晚上，处理完事故的父亲终于回来了。  
当他推开门看到小女儿已经剪掉了一头长发的时候，他愣住了。  
“三笠……怎么了？”他蹬掉鞋子快步走到女儿身旁，想去摸摸三笠的头发，却被三笠躲开了……  
女儿眼中的嫌恶刺痛了他的心。

“你还在生爸爸的气吗？”他急切地坐在了女孩身旁，一双不知该放在哪里的大手只好搁在大腿上：“我应该在家陪你们的，不该让她有机可乘……”  
黑发女孩冷冷地打断了他：“不，她出现在这里是早晚的事……”  
说着，背对着他的孩子双肩开始不住颤抖：“如果不是你背叛了妈妈，妈妈也不会自杀……”

“三笠，你听我说……对不起，我应该让她早早断了那些无聊的念头。我没想到她会这么咄咄逼人……”他语无伦次地解释着，大手颤颤巍巍地搭在女儿的肩头，却被她狠狠甩开……  
女孩终于直视他了，可目光却令他心寒：“我知道，就算没有她，还会有其他人！”  
那双深邃的黑眸死死地盯着他，一字一顿地说：“我永远，都不会原谅你！”

说完，她站起身头也没回地回到了自己的房间……  
摔门瞬间“砰”的一声巨响让壮汉打了个寒颤。  
他踟蹰着挪到了三笠房间门口，小心翼翼地敲了敲房门，却没有任何回应。

他紧张了，一边拍打着房门喊着女儿的名字，一边拧着门把，恐惧前些日子的悲剧再次上演……  
房门打开了，黑发女孩站在门口，她的房间没有开灯，一片黑暗。  
"你放心，我不会去死的。"女孩脸上没有一丝一毫的表情：“害死我母亲的人都还活着，我怎么可以去死呢？”  
说完，她冷冷地瞥了他一眼，再度关上了房门。

那一刻，他崩溃了……他伏在女儿房门前失声哭喊着“对不起”，跪在地上对天发誓终生不娶，可无论他说什么，那扇门都没有再被他敲开过。

这时，始终在旁观无力插手的大女儿走到了他的身边。  
他像是抓住了救命稻草一样抱住了阿尼，不住道歉:“阿尼……对不起，我对不起你们。”  
阿尼没有说话，只是回抱了父亲。  
“那个女人不会再来了，我已经给了她想要的……以后也不会有别人来打扰我们的生活了，我发誓，我对天发誓，我一定不会再娶任何人！”父亲俯身扶着她的肩膀，急切地三指指天又一次发誓。  
阿尼怔了一下，握住了父亲发誓的那只手拉着放回他身侧，双臂环住了父亲的脖子紧紧拥住了他……

真的吗？那个女人真的得到她想要的吗？  
如果她只是想要一笔钱，何至于那么急切地让他家破人亡？  
阿尼紧紧闭上了雾气蒙蒙的湛蓝双目……那个人想要的，也是她想要的。她想要独占这份爱，因为这是她在这个世上仅剩的一份爱了……

“无论这个世界变成什么样子，我都会站在你这边。”阿尼小声在父亲耳边说。  
他宽厚的双肩僵了一下，然后紧紧抱住了女儿。

【TBC】

【第二章】

【1】

“三笠要去私立A中读书。”金发女孩垂眸叹了一口气：“那孩子想住校。”  
父亲沉吟半晌，勉强点头应允，又补问了一句：“你也要去A中读书吗？”  
女孩摇了摇头，把长长的前发挽到耳后：“我还是想去附近的B中，离家近些。”  
父亲颔首：“你去公立中学也好。不过……”  
他思考了片刻，对女儿说：“你得把姓氏改了。”  
阿尼惊讶地瞪大了双眼，不解地问他为什么。  
“为了保护你。”父亲站起身，宠溺地揉了揉她的小脑袋。

===========================================

三笠·阿克曼被老师称为罕见的天才，开学之前参加了私立A中的入学考试，以近乎满分通过，因此她跳过了小学最后一年，直升中学。  
同期，阿尼·雷恩哈特以艺术特招生的身份升入公立B中。

A中的孩子大多背景显赫，三笠能在那里受到关注完全是因为她始终保持着第二名无法超越的成绩。  
在别人都挣扎于七十分的时候，她在为自己为何拿不了九十而闷闷不乐。  
要不是在这里可以不用看她父亲的脸，其实她并不会选择A中。  
这里的学生大多喜欢攀比炫耀，小到球鞋手表，大到接送车辆。  
没过几天，她就觉得实在无聊透了，周五下课坐着公交车去B中串门。

『阿尼，你在校门口等我一下。』她用手机飞快地给在B中上学的阿尼发了条消息。  
不一会，她就收到了回复。  
『嗯。』  
紧接着又收到一条消息：『注意安全。』

黑发女孩锁了屏把手机放回包里，撑颐望着车窗外缓慢后退的风景。  
下车之后她一眼就看到了阿尼正蹲在校门口的栏杆旁。  
“阿尼！”三笠朝她跑了几步，才发现阿尼正在聚精会神地观察着一只小奶猫……  
那是一只周身橘色的小猫，刚刚睁开眼睛，叫声非常可怜。  
“我要把它带回去。”阿尼从口袋里拿出手帕，小心翼翼地捧起了这只被遗弃的小猫。  
“……能养活吗？”三笠有些担心地看着阿尼手心里孱弱的小猫。  
阿尼摇了摇头：“不知道……”  
黑发女孩用食指轻轻拨弄了一下小奶猫头上的绒毛，不可思议得柔软。  
“给我抱抱吧。”说着，三笠想从阿尼手中把它接过来。  
阿尼向后撤了一小步：“跟我回家就给你抱抱。”  
三笠暗暗咬了咬牙，摇头拒绝：“算了，你抱回去吧。我回宿舍了。”  
说完，她气鼓鼓地跑向马路对面的车站。  
三笠直到坐上车都没有再往阿尼的方向看，她不敢看，害怕多看一眼就会妥协……

当晚，她独自坐在宿舍里画画，对面房间的舍友已经回家过周末了。  
心烦意乱的她手感非常不好，揉掉了一张又一张画纸，抬起头来发现已经凌晨一点多了，可她却连丝毫的困意也没有……  
就在这时，放在桌角的手机亮了。  
她划开了锁屏，看到了阿尼发来的消息。

『小猫去世了……』

黑发女孩抱着手机却不知道该回复什么，半晌问她『能打电话给你吗？』  
『可以……』阿尼很快就回复了她。

三笠插上耳机，拨通了号码，电话那边的女孩鼻音很重……  
“我应该听你的……不该带它回来。”  
三笠闻言急忙安慰她：“你不带它回来，它在那里也会饿死的。”  
电话那边沉默了……  
“阿尼……我明天回家。”  
三秒之后，她听到阿尼“嗯”了一声。

“那还不休息啊……”阿尼有些嗔怪地说，她听到了阿尼吸鼻子的声音。  
“我这就睡。”  
“明天早晨我去你学校门口接你。”阿尼补了一句。  
“不用了吧我又不是小孩子……而且你周末肯定不想麻烦司机，还不是坐公交过来。”三笠不自觉地摇头。  
“等你长得比我高了再说自己不是小孩子。晚安明天见。”

听着电话那头的嘟嘟声，三笠皱了皱眉……  
从明天起她一定要坚持喝牛奶，看起来姐姐那身高也并不是什么难以超越的存在。

第二天一早，三笠简单收拾了一下，背着包走出了宿舍楼。  
就在楼下，她发现草丛边有一个小东西……  
她走近定睛，看到那是一只全身黑色，只有爪子和脸是白色的小猫。  
三笠从口袋里掏出了手帕。这张手帕，是她最不想回忆的那天，阿尼给她擦泪用的……她一直贴身保存到今天。

A中门口，金发女孩正倚靠在铁艺栏杆旁等着妹妹。  
不一会，一名黑发女孩端着什么东西，一路小跑奔向了她……

“！”阿尼看着她手中捧着的小黑猫，惊讶地瞪大了眼。  
“阿尼……一定是昨天那只小猫……”她上气不接下气地一边喘一边说：“它……又投胎了……这次投到我这边了……”  
一边是兴奋，一边是犹豫，阿尼有些担忧地喃喃：“可是我害怕又……”  
“别担心……”三笠顿了顿，好像下了什么决心一样接着说：“以后每周末我都陪你回家看它。”  
“……真的吗！”阿尼的眼中流露出惊喜。  
三笠点了点头：“那……周一到周五你全职养它，周末我们一起。”  
“太好了……”阿尼嘴边挂起的笑容，昙花一现。可接下来的话，却让三笠心里莫可名状地不是滋味……

“爸爸一定会高兴的。”

【2】

“唔……好可爱。”三笠趴在桌上观察正抱着奶瓶的小黑猫。  
“我查了一下，都说奶瓶要稍微热一下再喂它。”阿尼抓着奶瓶下缘，侧过头认真地看小猫的反应。  
看着看着，三笠就趴在桌上偏过头改看阿尼了……  
金发女孩被妹妹盯得时间太长，浑身不自在，伸出空出的那只手点了一下她的额头：“看猫，别看我。”  
“可是阿尼认真的样子比小猫还可爱。”三笠无视阿尼的白眼转回头去，躺在桌上的小奶猫似乎吃饱了，翻了个身努力站起来，步履蹒跚地爬到毛巾边缘……  
“喵——”它很用力地叫了一声，用力到两条短短的后腿离地，细小的尾巴伸得笔直。听到它又尖又细的声音，旁边的两个女孩也异口同声地叫了一声“好可爱！！！”。

在厨房准备午餐的父亲回头看到两个女儿相处如此融洽，嘴角露出久违的欣慰微笑。  
可一想到小女儿进门时扫过他的冰冷眼神，微笑又渐渐地消失了……  
若放在从前，他怎么都不会想到，阿尼会成为联系他和三笠之间的纽带。可现在他真心感谢上天，让他至少可以看着这两个孩子一起长大。

================================

一家人的午饭在尴尬的沉默中结束了，阿尼看了看时间，她差不多要去练格斗术了。  
就在她收拾护具的时候，三笠无声无息地出现在了她的卧室门口……  
“阿尼，也教教我好吗？”黑发少女靠在门框上望着她。被人欺负到只能用咬的地步，她再也不要体验一次……  
阿尼拉上包的拉链，揪着背带直接甩到肩上，径直走向门口的三笠。  
她拍了拍妹妹的肩膀：“要跟我来吗？”  
三笠闻言兴奋地点了点头。

从那天开始，三笠就开始和姐姐一起学习格斗术了。原本没有固定陪练的阿尼也发现，从前这个只为取悦父亲的枯燥活动忽然变得有趣了起来。  
在后院的草地上切磋已经成了她们的周常活动，两个女孩就像小猎豹一样在草地上打滚。  
起初阿尼应付三笠还称得上游刃有余，渐渐地她发现这孩子成长得实在太快了……  
且不说格斗技巧一教就会，身高体格的成长速度简直惊人。反观她，似乎除了胸部，无论身高体重一点都没长……

在三年后的某一天，她终于被已经比自己高出大半头的妹妹用蛮力从背后箍得死死的。  
“我是不是已经不是小孩子了？”三笠的胳膊紧紧锁在阿尼的胸腹位置，左手握紧右腕让她无法逃脱，黑曜石般的眼眸闪烁着得意的光。  
“……”阿尼叹了一口气，左手包住了三笠的右手，右臂绕到对方手臂形成的环下面，握住了自己的左腕，蓄积的核心力量爆发向右侧扭身。  
三笠感觉自己右腕一痛，制住阿尼的臂环立时被打破，下一秒逃脱出来的阿尼完全直起身了，她反而被压得弯下了腰。  
手臂一直被阿尼制着，而阿尼似乎对自己的身高非常不满意，又补了一脚在她脚踝上，三笠的身高优势在此刻反而成了重心不稳的劣势……  
黑发少女单膝跪在草地上，右臂笔直地被姐姐反折在了身后。

“痛痛痛……”  
阿尼听到她呼痛赶忙松开了她，嘴上却不饶人：“看你还敢嚣张。”  
话虽这么说，阿尼也很心虚，三笠要是再练上几年，把地面锁技掌握好，自己就彻底翻不了身了。  
她正想着，一个不留神就被旁边扑上来的三笠抱住了，草坪刚刚修剪过有点滑，她一个没站稳就跟三笠一起倒在了草地上……  
“哎呀重死了……你吃什么长大的啊这么沉！”阿尼抱怨着推搡着三笠的肩膀，三笠依然压在她身上耍赖……  
就在这时，忽然传来“喵”的一声。

她俩同时循着声音偏过头，她们养的猫正蹲在后门台阶上看着她俩。  
阿尼又推了三笠一把：“快起来啊‘野兽’都在笑话你呢。”  
三笠这才慢悠悠地撑起身子拍了拍裤子上沾着的草叶，顺便帮刚站起来的阿尼掸了两下。  
“头发上的我自己回去整！”见三笠有在她头顶动土的趋势，阿尼立刻抬手护住了脑袋。  
三笠无所谓地耸了耸肩，走到门口抱起了‘野兽’。  
猫咪乖乖地趴在三笠的肩膀上，一双圆圆的大眼睛直勾勾地看着阿尼。  
黑发少女一边抚摸着它柔软的毛一边侧首看着阿尼，眼神也直勾勾的。

“我看啊，你比‘野兽’还野兽。”阿尼揶揄了一句，快步跑去给她们开门。

【3】

“三笠这周末也不回来吗？”父亲把报纸合起来放在茶几上。  
“她最近学业太忙了，下周要联考。”阿尼把削好的苹果块放进玻璃碗里，插上牙签推到了父亲跟前。  
父亲点了点头，她的小女儿自尊心很强，性格上来讲，几乎是不允许自己犯错的类型。但在做决定时却果断大胆，绝对自信，这一点上和他非常像。  
“你呢，准备得怎么样了？”父亲接着问。  
“没什么问题。已经联系好了教授，他对我谱的曲很满意。”阿尼认真地回答。  
父亲的眼神中流露出嘉许。她的大女儿从小就展现了非凡的音乐天分，若是不去做音乐行业实在太可惜了，因此他对阿尼设定的目标始终是世界闻名的S音乐学院。  
“这么说，你应该比三笠轻松一些。”他又从身边的报纸筐里拿出另一叠，展开：“有空代我去看看你妹妹吧。”  
“好。”阿尼点头应允。

==========================

这几天阿尼一有空就抱着手机查怎么做饭，因为她觉得空着手去见三笠很傻，拎着“野兽”过去看她更傻。  
看了半天，她决定做些三笠很久没有吃过，但一定会喜欢的东西……  
但日式料理根本没有想象中那么简单，米饭的硬度粘度直接决定了它能不能被捏成饭团，本来不怎么喜欢吃米饭的阿尼被迫吃了好几天米饭稀饭盖浇饭。  
她开始庆幸自己早早就把升学的事情搞定了，不然现在怎么可能有闲心天天对着电饭锅发呆。

终于，她在周四的晚上做出了比较满意的饭团，立刻抄起手机给三笠发短信：『明天早晨在校门口等我，有东西给你。』  
不一会，她就收到了三笠的回复：『我想你了。』  
这四个字忽然打懵了阿尼……

不知过了多久，阿尼把手机收进口袋里，把装好午餐的饭盒放进了冰箱。

==========================

第二天一早，阿尼就已经到A中门口等三笠了。  
三笠刚好晨跑完，还穿着运动背心，她接过金发少女手里的饭盒，眼神中洋溢着惊喜。  
“你还做了饭！”三笠拿毛巾擦着额角的汗，目不转睛地盯着那个绘着东方祥云海浪的饭盒。  
“嗯，第一次做，凑合着吃吧。还不知道量够不够呢。”金发女孩打量着妹妹覆着肌肉的修长臂膀，补了一句：“毕竟你那么能吃。”  
三笠不以为意：“毕竟我个头高消耗大。”  
阿尼狠狠剜了她一眼，看了看表：“我要去上课了，你加油。”  
她刚转身还没迈开一步，手腕就被三笠捉住了……

阿尼回过头，眨了眨湛蓝的双眼询问三笠怎么了。  
“你昨天没回我消息。”她看得出，三笠的眼神似乎有些落寞。  
阿尼知道她指的是什么，沉默片刻后，金发少女抬起头：“我也想你，爸爸也是。”  
她没有想到，后面这半句话会触怒了还处于青春期的少女……三笠赌气甩开了手，不满地发泄着积压多时的怨气：“每次你都要提他！如果他不让你来，你是不是根本不会想起我？”  
她这突如其来的脾气令阿尼怔了一下，可放在还在气头上的少女眼中，这不合时宜的停顿似乎正印证了她的想法。  
心寒的三笠把饭盒塞回阿尼的手里，头也不回地走了。  
不知道究竟是出于条件反射还是什么，阿尼快步追了上去拦在了三笠跟前。  
“好了小鬼你听着。”她直视着三笠还燃着怒火的双眼对她说：“如果他不让我来我不会来，因为我不想在这个节骨眼上打扰你。为了给你弄这盒玩意，我吃了快一个星期的米饭，你不吃完我再不会来找你。”  
说完，阿尼把饭盒照着三笠结实的腹部送了过去，狠狠怼在她的腹肌上，留给抱着饭盒的她一记昭示威严的回眸径自走向公交车站。

============================

三笠在回到教室之后第一时间就打开饭盒盖偷看了一眼，当看到那一盒饭团的时候，一种久违的亲切感从心底滋生，化作一股强大的能量如海浪般打湿了她的眼眶……  
她慌乱地把饭盒盖好塞进抽屉里，趴在桌上把脸埋进了自己的臂弯，深呼吸调整着过于激动的情绪。

她想起了已故的母亲，在厨房里给她准备餐饭的背影。  
三笠从出生起一直都和母亲生活在一起。  
每个月的月初，母亲都会带着一个信封回来。母亲说，那是爸爸给她们的礼物，爸爸从来没有忘了她们。说完，妈妈会抱着她，一直在她耳边喃喃“一定不会忘”“不会忘了我们”。  
直到六岁那年，她才第一次见到自己的亲生父亲……  
在父母的婚礼上，她看到了那永生难忘的美景——母亲幸福的笑容。  
……

三笠不敢再想下去了，她害怕自己会哭到袖子都湿透。  
这么多年过去，她以为自己已经长大了，已经坚强了，可一回忆起小时候，她就好像回到了小时候一样脆弱无助。  
……  
但幸好，她有阿尼。  
在妈妈永远离开她之后，保护她，照顾她。  
她知道阿尼不喜欢吃米饭，小时候妈妈大部分时候会照顾她的胃口做饭，阿尼象征性地吃一点就不吃了。  
三笠想起阿尼临走前说的那句话，眼泪终于被微笑替代……

【4】

中午午休时三笠坐在餐厅里吃着姐姐做的饭团，侧首望着窗外的风景发呆。  
一只修长的手忽然在她眼前晃了晃，她不悦地扭头看是谁这么没眼色。  
“哟，吃追求者送的爱心料理呢？”来人也是个身材修长的女生，比她还高一点，一双三角眼生来显得有些刻薄，但三笠知道她只是嘴上厉害，内心并无恶意。  
见三笠没理她，女生大喇喇地坐在了她对面跷起二郎腿，手指敲了敲餐桌板:“喂，你知不知道你早晨和她见面被 让 看到了。”  
“那又怎样。”三笠似乎连然后发生了什么都不想知道，把最后一口饭团塞进嘴里。让 是A中的校草，显赫的身世和英俊的外貌让他在女生中人气极高。他一直很想泡到三笠，三笠也很清楚这件事，但她对那种每天上学前发蜡都要打半小时，为人还特别高调的男生根本没有任何兴趣。  
“喂喂喂有点反应行不行，如果你把这盒东西吃光了，你喜欢女生这件事马上就会传得满城风雨了唉！”那个女生一脸恨铁不成钢，低头一看三笠居然已经把满满一盒饭团全吃光了，不由得啧啧称奇:“你可以的，简直是野兽的饭量。”  
“尤弥尔，你自己和B中那个女神的事还没掰扯清楚呢，还跑三笠这边杞人忧天。”前面餐桌一名生着桃花眼明眸善睐的短发女生回过头狠狠按了一下尤弥尔的脑袋，狠到对方差点给了桌子一脸。  
“嘿我说你……！希琪，你给我站住！”尤弥尔似乎被成功转移了注意力，追着刚才那个女生跑出了餐厅。

三笠根本不屑于解释这些无聊的传言，但当天下午，她就收到了低年级学妹的表白。  
那个学妹在放学的时候跑到三笠教室门口去堵她，当时刚下课，走廊里都是来来往往的人，她张开双臂就拦住了三笠……  
“学姐！请和我交往吧！”女孩喊得非常大声，大到走廊这一片的学生全都停下来驻足围观。  
三笠烦躁地“啧”了一声，闪身到她背后双手插袋大步流星地走向楼梯。  
没想到她这样的反应反而引来一些围观女生满溢倾慕的尖叫……  
三笠兀自翻了个白眼，一边掏手机一边飞速跑下楼梯。  
『全吃完了，我要去找你了。』拇指飞快地打下消息发给了阿尼，她冲出校门就跳上了开往B中的公交车。

===========================

都已经日薄西山了，学校的人也差不多走光了，阿尼还没有等到三笠，打电话也没人接。  
靠在校门口铁艺栏杆上的阿尼神情越发焦急……不会路上出什么事了吧。当然她不太担心妹妹会被打劫或者绑架，今天用饭盒怼过去的时候那股震手的反作用力已经让她清晰地感知到三笠藏在运动背心后的八块腹肌了。  
又一次，她拨了三笠的号码，听到铃声居然是从她背后传过来的……她猛地回过头发现三笠正在学校里面不远建筑物的角落冲她使眼色。  
阿尼一脸纳闷，但还是快步跑进学校大门绕到三笠藏的那栋楼侧面的死角。

“你跑哪去了啊灰头土脸的……”阿尼一边掸她校服衬衫上的土一边嗔怪。  
“我被人跟踪了。”三笠心不在焉地回答，还踮着脚尖警觉地东张西望，本来就比阿尼高大半头的她这下高出了一个头。  
阿尼以为她又在变相秀身高，双手扶着三笠的双肩很不耐烦地压了一下：“站稳了再说话！”  
三笠只好前后脚掌都稳稳地站在地上低着头跟阿尼解释：“今天有个女生，突然冲出来要跟我交往，我绕开她她还一直跟踪我。”  
“哈？”阿尼愣了一下，顿时忍俊不禁……  
“你还笑，都是因为你！”三笠一直压着声音，生怕被人偷听到。  
“你少来，这都能怪到我头上！”阿尼搡了她的肩膀一把。  
“早晨你不是给我送便当嘛，然后就有人说你追我。”三笠一本正经地解释着，可阿尼已经笑得听不下去了……  
“你不要笑啦……我中午吃完了，人家就以为我喜欢女生才吃你送的便当！”三笠把笑得蹲在地上的阿尼扶了起来。  
阿尼费了好大劲收敛了一下笑容，然后清了清嗓子说：“那你完全可以不要接受我送你便当啊，接受了也可以不要吃，直接丢掉就好了。那样怎么还会有绯闻呢？”  
“因为你说吃不完就再不来找我了。”三笠一本正经地回答。

阿尼怔住了，忽然不知道该怎么接……她看着眼前身形高挑的黑发少女，忽感岁月如梭，可看着三笠认真的表情，却又觉得她好像一直都没有长大。  
末了，她挽了一下前发，对三笠说：“骗你的。如果不好吃，吃不完就扔了吧。”  
“没有，很好吃……”三笠垂眸，长睫半掩她深邃的墨瞳，“那个味道，忽然让我想起妈妈了。”  
金发少女闻言有些紧张，她在准备的时候完全没有考虑过睹物思人这一层，连忙解释：“我没有别的想法，只是记得你小时候好像挺喜欢吃这个的……”

话音未落，三笠就倾身抱住了她……  
“我一直恨老天，把我生在这残酷的世界……”  
黑发少女一边压抑哭腔，一边接着说：  
“可我也感激老天。你让我觉得，这个世界好像……也不那么糟糕。”

阿尼望着黄昏从建筑间狭窄缝隙飞过的鸟儿，湛蓝的眸颤抖了一下……  
纤细的双手犹豫着，爬上了三笠的背，轻轻地回抱了她。

【TBC】


	2. 【选择节点】

【节点】

三笠的成绩全出来了，以她当下的成绩，申请全国任何学校的任意专业都没有问题。  
她心情舒畅地回到家，准备和阿尼商量一下哪个学校的室内设计专业更好。一推开门，她就对上了客厅里阿尼的目光，而父亲则坐在对面的沙发看报纸。感觉到气氛不寻常得压抑，她决定先回卧室待待，紧接着，父亲就叫住了她……

“三笠，我有些事想和你谈谈。”父亲放下报纸，坐起身来指了指旁边的沙发。  
虽然很不情愿，可三笠还是走回客厅坐下了。  
“关于升学，你已经快到做决定的时候了，我想听听你的想法。”父亲见她坐下，也就靠回了沙发背。  
“我要去读室内设计。”三笠没有丝毫犹豫地回答了父亲的问题。  
父亲闻言沉吟了片刻，接着说：“我倒是认为以你的天资，去读W商学院会有更好的发展。”  
“哈？”三笠难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，她下意识地看向阿尼，可阿尼却意外地避开了她的目光……  
“我不想读商科，我对做管理，做生意没有任何兴趣。”说完，三笠站起身来就要回房。

“你想清楚，如果你一意孤行，那么阿尼就必须改报商科，但她可进不了W商学院。”父亲这句话彻底震慑住了三笠……  
三笠停下脚步回过头问：“你疯了吧，她已经被S音乐学院录取了！你要彻底毁掉她的前途吗？”  
“她在商业方面的天资固然不如你，但她的个性比你稳重，由她来继承我的衣钵，我认为也是不错的选择。”父亲的语气不温不火，在三笠眼中，他根本就像在讨论天气一样随意地涂改别人的命运……  
“你太自私了！”黑发少女暴怒地回到他面前指责道：“阿尼有她的梦想，我也有我喜欢做的事，谁稀罕你的破钱！”  
说完，她转向阿尼：“阿尼，你倒是说句话啊！你的梦想不是开世界巡演吗！”

三笠只看到那双湛蓝的眼眸在刻意遮掩着痛楚，却得不到一丝回应……黑发少女跑到一言不发的阿尼跟前，扶着她的肩膀追问：“他到底跟你说了什么，你为什么不反抗？”  
金发少女眼神中的酸楚越来越明显，可她还是一句话都说不出来……

这时，在一旁的父亲又开口了：“三笠，你以为我要你们继承的只是一叠破钱吗？”  
三笠已经到达临界点的情绪终于爆发了，她愤怒地反问：“所以说难道不是吗！除了钱你还有什么？当初你就是拿着叠破钱打发了我们母女俩六年，又拿着叠破钱把逼死我母亲的女人打发走了，现在还打算拿钱来捆我和阿尼！”  
“从前的事你一定不愿意听我的解释。只有最后一句，我要告诉你，我从来不认为钱是束缚你们的枷锁。相反，它是你们的守护神。”父亲的眼睛里是十二分的认真，三笠却觉得无比可笑。  
“好啊，反正等你死了这些钱就都是我们的，你口中的神一直都会在，所以为什么非要干涉我们学什么！”她已经完全被愤怒冲昏了头脑，再难听的话也能冲口而出，一旁的阿尼却像是一只受伤的猫，眼神躲闪着那些来回往复的唇枪舌剑。  
父亲并没有因为三笠忤逆的话动怒，反而更详细地解释了他的理由：“没错，正是因为我没有办法永远挡在你们前面，所以你们必须学会如何守住这个企业。我当初始终抱着大不了回到一贫如洗的想法去博弈，因为专业知识和人脉的不足一次又一次地失败。我以前吃过的亏，不想让你们再尝一次。况且打防守战的你们，甚至连判断失误的允差都没有！”  
“够了！够了……求你别再说你是为我们好这种荒谬的话了，你的企业卖了也好，荒废了也好，都跟我没有关系。”三笠吵累了，很久没有感受到如此无力的她疲惫地垂下了眼眸。

“你以为你不做任何努力，钱也会永远守护你吗！”听到三笠说出这样的话，父亲终于动怒了：“你又知不知道，一个企业承载了多少家庭的命运？”  
“我不在乎！”泪水终于迸出了三笠苦苦防守的眼眶，她绝望地向父亲做着最后的抗争：“我不像你这么博爱，我根本不在乎别人的死活，我就是如此自私！我要我的自由，我要阿尼的自由！就算你的企业土崩瓦解我也根本不在乎！”  
紧接着，一记响亮的耳光打在了三笠的脸上……她难以置信地看着第一次动手打她的父亲，怔住了。  
“是我看错了。我的企业不该交给你这种毫无家庭和社会责任感的人。”父亲的鹰眸中是掩不住的失望。  
“去学你想学的东西吧。”他转身坐回了自己的沙发，抄起报纸展开了一半，叹了一口气又叠放了回去。  
屈辱的泪爬满了少女白皙的面颊，三笠咬紧了牙关，拳头握得越来越紧……  
就在她动了还手的念头的一刹那，一直在一旁默不作声的阿尼一个健步冲到了她的面前，死死钳住了她刚抬起的手腕……

三笠惊讶地把视线移回了阿尼的身上，金发少女始终低着头，看不清神情……  
“爸爸，我想和三笠谈谈。”阿尼松开了三笠的手腕，转身对父亲说。  
“嗯。”父亲应了一声，大手焦虑地抚着线条硬朗的下巴。

阿尼点了点头，拉起妹妹的手，回到了自己的房间……

========================

昏暗的房间里只开了一盏夜灯，三笠坐在书桌前发呆，阿尼则坐在她身旁的床沿……  
两人沉默了不知多久，金发少女率先撑起身子走到三笠身旁……三笠没有转头看她。  
她扶着椅背，把还在赌气的妹妹转向了自己。

三笠被打的左颊还在泛红，阿尼从来没有见她这么泄气过。  
“你在怪我没有帮你吗？”她垂下湛蓝的眼眸看着眼尾噙泪的妹妹。  
“对不起……”阿尼伸手覆住了三笠的脸颊，红肿得发烫……她尾音颤抖着解释：“你回来之前，父亲对我说了这样一段话……”  
她抽噎了一下，用尾指抹去了眼角的泪：“他说，‘假如说钱是你们的守护神，为了留住它，你们之间必须有一个为此做出牺牲。世间有形形色色的人生，有的人天生拥有无数种选择，有的人则活得别无选择。为了不要让自己陷入‘别无选择’的境地，就必须要学会在关键时刻放弃。’是我不好……我不该犹豫的。”

三笠怔住了，她慌忙握住了阿尼的手，反复喃喃着“不，不要”。  
“我已经想通了，那些年少时无聊的梦，和守住父亲的愿景、你的选择权，孰轻孰重。”阿尼咬着下唇，再松开，终于下定了决心：“我去和父亲说，我会改申商科。”

“三笠，这是我的选择。希望你尊重我，不要再拦我。”说完，她松开了三笠的手，毅然转过身……

 

【TBC】

 

**A： 三笠站起身，拦住了阿尼，并决定申请W商学院。(投票结果，半数以上选择了A线，将于今后率先更新此故事线)**   
**B： 三笠听了阿尼的话，没有拦阿尼。**


	3. 【A线·第一章】

【A线·第一章】

 

【1】

 

就在阿尼握住门把的瞬间，她被三笠从背后紧紧抱住了……  
“不要，不要……”泪水从黑发少女紧闭着的双眼中涌出：“求求你……”  
“三笠！你没听到我说什么吗？”阿尼呵斥着身后紧抱她的妹妹，轻颤的尾音昭示她剧烈波动的情绪。  
“你要是放弃了音乐，我永远都不会原谅自己的。”三笠又收了收手臂，紧拥着怀中娇小的金发少女：“你想看我一辈子都活在悔恨中吗……？”

蓝瞳剧烈收缩了一下，纤细的手从门把上滑了下来……

“我能放弃我的爱好，但你不能放弃你的灵魂。”说完，三笠松开了她，夺门而出。

三笠正视着父亲略带讶异的目光，用清冽的嗓音高声说：“我明天就去W商学院递交申请材料。”  
父亲把手放回沙发扶手，撑起了身体走到三笠跟前：“你想清楚了吗，选择了，你就没法回头了。”  
“我绝不食言！”眼前这双黑眸中的坚毅，他很熟悉。  
“未来你要面对的，是周旋于毫不熟悉的社交圈，且无法避免和我工作，即便如此你也愿意忍受？”父亲再一次发问。  
他看到三笠的眼中出现了一丝的动摇，但转瞬即逝……

“如果感觉痛苦，就把它变成习惯。”

她果断的回答，终于得到了父亲的首肯。

=================================

子夜，阿尼仍坐在房间里。  
直到此刻，眼尾的泪还没有干透。

耳边振聋发聩的，是她方才隔着薄薄的门板听到的一切。  
「你想看我一辈子都活在悔恨中吗……？」  
「我能放弃我的爱好，但你不能放弃你的灵魂。」  
「如果感觉痛苦，就把它变成习惯。」

“傻瓜……”金发少女伏在桌面上，眼睛已经很酸胀了，大脑混混沌沌，却丝毫睡意也没有。  
十年的记忆在脑海中闪回着，第一次与她在玄关初遇，第一次抱住吓呆了的她，第一次带她练格斗术，第一次给她做便当……

第一次被她挡在身后。

感觉到眼角又湿润了，阿尼慌忙去抽纸……揉成的纸团散在桌上、地上，她从未如此狼狈不堪。  
就在这时，她听到有人轻轻地敲她卧室的门。

她去开门，映入眼帘的是“野兽”的小脑袋，看它圆滚滚的大眼睛，似乎还很精神，紧接着举猫半蹲着的三笠直起了身子，冲着满面泪痕的她向上扯了扯嘴角……  
阿尼破涕为笑，捏了捏她的脸。

“我能进来吗？”三笠眨了眨眼，“野兽”也“喵”了一声。  
阿尼点点头，等三笠和猫一起扑到床上之后，她拧着门把小心翼翼地关上了门。

阿尼走回床沿坐下，看着铺开的三笠和“野兽”覆盖了她床的大半，心中莫名很暖。  
三笠见她还坐着，主动把“野兽”抱到自己怀里，拍了拍旁边的空位:“阿尼？”  
阿尼把鬓边过长的刘海挽到耳后，躺在了三笠身旁。

不知是不是夹在两个人中间太温暖的缘故，“野兽”的眼睛很快就睁不开了。阿尼看着它毛茸茸的背随着均匀的呼吸缓缓起伏，自己的心也慢慢静了下来。  
葱管般的手指轻轻抚过它的小脑袋，阿尼背着月光，长而卷翘的睫毛半掩蓝色的眼眸，光影令她的眉眼显得更加立体深邃，三笠的目光根本无法从那双美到极致的眼睛上移开。  
感受到炽热目光的阿尼抬起了眼，对上了那双静谧的黑眸……  
她们似乎不是第一次离彼此这么近，但好像又是第一次那么接近彼此。

“我最怕，你会感觉对不起我。”黑发少女的薄唇微微扬起，弧度优美，“不过我想，当时想先一步冲出房间的你，也有过同样的顾虑。”  
“当时我想，你只要一辈子做你想做的选择，我就是快乐的。”浓密的长睫如蝶翼缓缓翕动，阿尼顿了顿，接着说，“所以我想，你换给我的那些选择权，我一次都不能浪费。”

湛蓝倒映着檀黑，她在三笠眼中捕捉到了明显的欣慰。  
午夜像一杯陈酿，半睡半醒恰似微醺，黑发少女不由自主地靠近了近在咫尺的姐姐。她身上散发着柠檬草的清香，熟悉而令人安心。  
心脏重重撞击着胸腔，三笠好担心对方也听得到，可她怎么都不愿后撤半步……她们的体温在彼此渗透，而姐姐似乎也感知到了黑发少女混沌的意识……  
无法辨识的迷恋在三笠的眼神中发酵；莫可名状的恐惧却抓住了阿尼脑海中的那一丝清明，用力摇着钟绳警告她。  
鼻尖接触的瞬间，阿尼向后撤了一点。

她在三笠的眼中看到了一分惊讶，一分失落，八分迷茫。  
“对……对不起。”三笠羞愧地低下了头，慌乱地道着歉：“我……我不知道怎么了。真的……”  
“……”阿尼想说没关系，但真的没关系吗……她不这样认为，她打心底，不敢这样认为。

她想起了父亲的大手紧紧包裹住她小手的时候，让她一度认为这就是她一生都离不开的安全感。  
她想起了他坚毅的侧脸，这个年轻时叱咤体坛，中年时驰骋商场的男人，让她无法克制地把身边所有的异性与他相比较。  
但当父亲说，如果三笠不答应他的要求，那么阿尼就别无选择，必须继承他的事业时，阿尼一度想逃离了。  
因为，她已经被这种迷茫的倾慕紧缚了十七年；她根本不敢想象，如何与之朝夕共处。  
……  
那剧烈的恐惧感，她不想让三笠也品尝。

“我去沙发上睡了。”说完，阿尼用尽全力敛起了所有曾给过三笠的温存，丢给了她一个冰冷的眼神，起身离开了房间。

 

【2】

 

虽然她们之间再也没有提起那天晚上的尴尬，但那天之后阿尼对三笠的态度很明显疏远了，甚至提前收拾好行李打算去1000公里以外的S音乐学院报到。  
临行前三笠鼓起了勇气，执意要去机场送阿尼，阿尼一再推脱不成，最后只好答应了她。

这是阿尼第一次独自远行。两人沉默地坐在机场附近的咖啡厅里，阿尼表现得百无聊赖，反复刷着没怎么更新的Twitter，而对面的三笠却始终在努力组织着语言。  
她一直都想把那天的事解释清楚，可她自己甚至都无法完全理解自己……  
时间一分一秒地流逝，再过半小时，阿尼就必须进安检了。

终于，黑发少女抬起了头：“阿尼，我想有件事，还是在你走之前跟你说清楚比较好。”  
阿尼锁了手机屏幕把它丢进背包里，点头示意三笠接着说。  
“我确实，很喜欢你。”三笠强迫自己直视着她。  
阿尼叹了口气，耐心替她找借口：“你从小就一直埋在画纸和书堆里，也没怎么和外人接触过，会这样想也是正常的。”  
“阿尼，听我说。”汗珠和水珠融在一起，顺着杯壁滑了下来，三笠的手握紧了盛着半杯冰咖啡的杯子，“我不知道这到底是什么感情，我只知道，你对我来说，是一个无法取代的存在。”  
金发少女抿紧了唇，拿起桌上的杯子喝了一口。  
“所以，你躲着我，我真的很难过。”三笠松开了手，从桌上拿了一张纸巾擦干了掌心，“我不知道，该怎样和你解释清楚，可我也不想说谎。”  
她的眼神开始闪烁，在阿尼的面前，她好像一直无法抵抗释放脆弱的欲望……

“阿尼，我该怎么做呢？”

金发少女的神情异常疲惫，她摇了摇头，苦笑。

三笠看不懂阿尼眼中的倦意，但她似乎可以感觉到，这种疲倦并不是因为厌倦她，紧张的心情稍微放松了一点点……  
湛蓝色的眼眸抬起，释放出令她熟悉的温度，阿尼缓下语气对她说：“我们是看着彼此长大的。所以你对我来说，同样也是无法取代的存在。”  
她仰靠在椅子背上，难得坦然地接着说：“那天晚上，我确实，有些惊讶。甚至有些后悔，假如我不那么宠着你，一切会不会更好。”  
“可是啊，我觉得自己做不到……我做不到放着你在那里哭，被人欺负，一个人忙碌。”原来把藏在心底的想法说出来，真的会好受许多。  
“怎么做呢，我也不清楚。也许当我们都忙碌了起来，有了自己的事业，有了自己的圈子之后，这份边界模糊的感情就会逐渐清晰起来吧。”说完，阿尼湛蓝色的眼中闪过了一丝不舍。

“好啦。”阿尼把包甩到肩后，一手拍了拍三笠的肩，“陪我去安检吧。”  
三笠点了点头站起身。

进安检之前，三笠拉住了阿尼。  
她们视线相接的瞬间，阿尼立刻就明白了三笠在想什么，她微微一笑，双臂勾着三笠的脖子拥抱了她。  
“真高啊你。”阿尼闭了一下眼睛，在她耳边说。  
“要照顾好自己。”三笠把脸埋进她的肩窝，闷声说：“常给我发消息。”  
“当然。”阿尼松开了她，转身进了安检。

直到阿尼的身影消失在她的视线尽头，三笠才离开了机场。  
一班飞机从机场起飞，高挑的黑发少女抬头看着它从自己头顶的天空划过，轨迹渐渐逸散。  
她已经悸动的心，真的也会像这片天一样，像曾经什么也没有发生过一样回归平静吗？

========================

回到家之后，三笠就被父亲要求第二天去公司报到。  
黑发少女把碗里倒满了猫粮，摸摸“野兽”的小脑袋回到自己房间。  
不久，她收到了阿尼的消息。  
『落地了。』  
三笠很想说，虽然只分开了三个多小时，自己还是想她了。但她还是清空了对话框……  
『好。』

翌日，三笠就应父亲的要求穿上了一身西装，身材本来就高挑的她浑身散发着朝气与英气。  
这是她第一次走进阿克曼集团执行中心的大楼，这个在十余年间飞速崛起的集团已经成了这个世纪的神话之一。  
在这里，父亲将她介绍给了各个部门的主管，并为她安排了详细的实习计划。  
三笠知道，从今天开始，她将会被囚禁在这栋大楼和商学院里，为了“阿克曼”这个词奉献自己的一切……

========================

“这个是G省的吉祥物哦。”店员晃了晃手中看起来有点蠢的龙，背上的白色翅膀小小的，一点也不威风……  
“虽然看起来傻了点，不过还蛮可爱的。”阿尼把信用卡交给店员，“帮我包个礼盒……对了，有纸笔吗？”  
店员递给她纸笔，细心包装着毛绒玩具。

========================

“三笠小姐吗？楼下有你的包裹。”  
此时的三笠还埋在财务书里，脖子夹着手机应了两声，匆忙推开了书堆三步并着两步冲进了电梯。  
拿到包裹之后，三笠在前台借了一把美工刀拆开了礼盒……打开了一半瞟到里面的内容物，她立刻把盒子盖了回去。

可是她似乎看到了一张纸条……于是又伸手回去，把纸条捡了出来。  
纸条上的笔迹她非常熟悉，略显潦草却极具流畅的美感。

『蛮可爱的。要开心。  
By 阿尼』

 

【3】

 

开学之后的生活忙碌了起来，阿尼的导师虽然为人比较随性不羁，对她还是很严格的。  
韩吉·佐耶教授会经常给她提很多课外学习的建议，导致她几乎每天都泡在琴房、练歌房和导师办公室，宿舍只是个睡觉地方。  
但实话说，阿尼很享受这种忙碌的生活，可以让她少些胡思乱想的时间。

一天傍晚，阿尼在练歌房照常做声乐练习。当她收拾好东西走出来的时候，正好撞在了一个壮硕的胸膛上，撞得脸疼。  
金发少女不满地抬起头来，看到一个小眼睛硬汉有些不好意思地向她颔首道歉。  
阿尼摇了摇头准备回去，又被他叫住了：“那个，美女……不对，同学！等一下！”  
阿尼停下步子，侧首看着他，目光里带着明显的不悦。  
“我无意冒犯，只是想问问……你有没有兴趣担任乐队主唱？”他的眼神看起来很诚恳。  
阿尼似乎对这件事产生了一点兴趣，转过身靠在走廊窗台上问：“什么乐队？”  
“硬摇滚。”男生见她态度峰回路转，立刻开始推销：“我们乐队现在只缺一个主唱，贝斯手和吉他手都是今年的新生，但是潜力无限。我是大二爵士鼓专业的学长，莱纳·布朗，另外两个……”  
阿尼伸手示意他停一停：“我没问细节，你不要激动。如果是硬摇滚，恕我直言，我不合适。我建议你找一个声音粗犷的男生。”  
说完她又准备走，莱纳赶忙追了上来：“我听了你的声音，你没有发现你的声音其实爆发力很强吗，但你的音色不适合唱美声……”  
“我适不适合唱美声不是你说的算。”阿尼从来没见过这么不会说话的男生，烦躁地怼了一句。  
“我的意思是，你的声音不可爱……不对……”莱纳非常后悔，自己应该找那个吉他手来当说客，总比自己这个笨嘴拙舌的糙汉好多了。  
就在这时，他脑海中的最佳人选就这样突然降临在了他们面前……

挡在阿尼面前的少女一头乌黑的长发披散在肩头，皮肤白得有些病态，脸上挂着的微笑看起来有些瘆人：“我想莱纳的意思是，你的声音……很性感。”  
阿尼愣了一下， 这个乐队给她的第一印象真的非常糟糕，感觉每一个精神都不太正常。  
金发少女飞快地在自己贫乏的社交词汇里搜索一个合适的回应，最后只憋出了一句蹩脚的“谢谢”。  
“所以呢，你要不要考虑一下加入我们？我有查过你的资料哦，佐耶教授钦点作曲系高材生……”她边说边走近阿尼，阿尼紧张地不断后退，最后又被逼回了窗台旁边……  
莱纳的失望溢于言表，他果然不该寄希望于别人……

阿尼撑着窗台坐了上去，抱臂低头看着这个女生问：“那如果我拒绝呢？”  
女生笑出了声，阿尼还来不及吐槽她笑点奇怪，就又被她惊人的回答憋了个面红耳赤：“那我们就错过了一个开口就能让人高潮的主唱了啊。”  
莱纳已经快撑不住了，如果他要是阿尼，估计要气得当场脑溢血不省人事。  
但阿尼就是阿尼，她和外面那些心灵脆弱的小女生不一样，深呼吸几次平复了一下心情，慎重地回答对方：“我可以试一试，不过如果不合适，你们得放了我。”  
旁边的壮汉惊得下巴都快掉下来了，难怪他追不上妹子，他实在是没法猜透这些女生的脑回路……  
长发女生笑弯了眼，转身对莱纳做了个胜利的手势：“怎么样？”  
莱纳只好苦笑着说好好好你厉害。

“皮克，初次见面多有冒犯。”女生友好地伸出手。  
“阿尼，请多指教。”阿尼很想吐槽说你还知道冒犯，但鉴于自己也并没感觉到被冒犯，就把话咽了回去握住了皮克的手。  
就在这时，阿尼发现有一个特别高的男生在走廊的尽头暗中观察。  
那个男生发现阿尼在看他，表现得慌张又害羞，躲了回去。两秒之后又从暗处走了出来，摸着后脑勺不好意思地跟她们打招呼：“那……那个，我叫贝尔托特，是贝斯手。”  
“……你好。”阿尼忽感自己的社交尴尬癌在一天之内病发多次，也不知道是这个乐队队员的问题还是自己的问题。

但是……好像还挺有趣的。

=======================

“哟哟哟又做同学啦！”淡色短发少女撩了一下自己自来卷的头发，冲着身后彼此熟知的黑发少女眨了眨桃花眼。  
“……希琪。”三笠感觉自己的头大了好几圈，在这里遇上希琪代表着她们所有有交集的课程都会被她紧抱大腿，简单来说，会很烦。

但在所有喜欢八卦的女生里，希琪已经算是最不惹人厌烦的一个了。  
因为她似乎有一双可以直接看穿八卦的眼睛，所以很少从她口中听到“求证类”的问题。  
忽然感觉眼前少女的这种超能力有些可怕，三笠把目光重新移回了书本。

 

【4】

 

阿尼的摇滚尝试并不怎么顺利，她的音域很广，但不知为什么，她没有办法自然释放。

"我感觉自己最多给你们写写歌当个伴奏吉他。"阿尼有些灰心地对莱纳说。  
"为什么这样想？你的嗓音太适合当vocal了，这么有辨识度。"莱纳继续怂恿她。  
"阿尼你一定可以的！"就连不喜欢说话的贝尔托特都加入了劝说队伍。  
"我很想听阿尼用这迷人的嗓音唱出类似性和欲望的歌词。"皮克嘴角的微笑还是那么瘆人。  
"你休想！"阿尼闻言白皙的脸很快涨得通红，也不知道是害羞还是生气。  
皮克的笑容越来越信心满满："我们走着瞧。"

莱纳鼓了鼓熊掌："好了好了，既然大家的想法这么一致，我们的主唱还是非你莫属！"

在其他三人的欢呼声中，阿尼无奈地叹了口气。但担心自己能否胜任之余，另一种激动却开始从心底慢慢发酵……

莱纳认为第一步是要让阿尼彻底冲破枷锁，所以他第二天晚上就拉着全队去酒吧了。  
在去之前，阿尼和他们约定，不抽烟，不嗑药。  
"哎你把我们想成什么人了嘛。"莱纳搂住阿尼瘦小的肩膀："健康摇滚，健康。"  
皮克眼神中闪过很明显的不悦，她径直走到莱纳旁边拍掉了他厚实的熊掌，然后自己替掉了莱纳的位置："但是去酒吧，酒还是要喝的哦。"  
"你今天一共说了三遍，是想把我灌翻吗。"说完，阿尼一弯腰滑出了她的臂弯。  
"哎呀……"皮克没有承认也没有否认。  
全队海拔最高的贝尔托特瞟见阿尼警觉的眼神，紧急救场："那个……我们走吧？"  
"走啦走啦！"皮克一把挽住阿尼的胳膊拖着她就往前冲。  
走在后面的贝尔托特担心地问莱纳："这真的有用吗？我总觉得阿尼不一定喜欢那里……"  
莱纳耸了耸肩："试一试吧，万一管用呢？"

但结果证明莱纳完全错了，阿尼根本是个草食动物，一直在喝果汁，皮克就坐在阿尼旁边给她安利各类鸡尾酒。  
"这么好看你就不想喝一口吗？"皮克把酒杯在阿尼跟前晃了晃。  
阿尼再一次摇头婉拒，皮克再一次一口闷。  
"啊呀啊呀，糟糕了我头好晕哦。"皮克扶着脑袋，整个人趴在了阿尼的大腿上，脸上挂着幸福的笑容。  
这次酒吧聚会的结果就是皮克整只挂在阿尼身上被拖回了宿舍，而阿尼完全没像莱纳想的那样high起来。

唱惯了温和歌曲的阿尼仍然无法放开嗓子去唱摇滚，雷贝里欧乐队深陷主唱危机。  
一个月之后，皮克和贝尔托特都有些泄气了，但莱纳还是坚信，阿尼一定是最适合乐队主唱的人选没有之一，所以坚持不去找新队员。  
终于有一天，皇天不负有心人，莱纳苦等的契机出现了……

不知道为什么，今天在学校排练时阿尼的吉他接连出错了两次。  
皮克也觉得很奇怪，因为毕竟是阿尼谱的曲，以作者对自己曲子的熟悉程度，倒着弹都没问题。  
"阿尼，你是不是有什么心事？"皮克放下吉他走到阿尼身旁扶着她的肩。  
阿尼叹了一口气。  
练习室里一片沉默，半晌，金发少女向大家鞠了一躬，宣布了令每个人都意想不到的事：  
"对不起，我要退队了。"

"啊？"皮克率先阻止："等等，阿尼，就算当不了主唱，你仍是一名完美的作曲和吉他手啊！不要灰心啊……"  
"我看阿尼并不是因为挫折吧。"莱纳拍了拍皮克打断了她："阿尼，你不想说也没关系，音乐有那么多条路，这条路也并不是每个人都能轻易理解的。不过……"  
"我希望你能问问自己的心。"莱纳扶着阿尼的肩对她说。

之后，莱纳开车把全队带到了一座桥底下，那里是他为乐队租的旧车库。  
他从冰箱里拎出一瓶威士忌，丢给阿尼，然后径自去给她把麦克风插上电。  
"好了，你喊吧，这周边根本没人，足够承受你所有的郁闷，所有的不满，所有的压抑。"说完，他一手揽着贝尔托特，一手揽着皮克的肩膀走出了车库。

整个车库只剩拎着酒瓶的阿尼，她回头看着那简陋的舞台。湛蓝的眼中倒映着白炽灯下的鼓，贝斯，吉他，麦克风。  
她没有办法否认，聚光灯，几个玩乐器的兄弟姐妹，一个舞台，台下的欢呼声，这些就是她的梦想。

她拧开了威士忌的瓶子，凑到瓶口嗅了嗅，烈酒的气味散去后，停留在鼻腔中的是麦芽与谷物的清香。  
回想起那阵清香，金发少女居然感觉到了一阵诱惑，诱惑她试着浅浅尝了一口。  
一阵刺激浓烈的气味瞬间弥漫了口腔冲进鼻腔，呛得她险些没有握住瓶子。但接踵而来的味觉冲击，同样比方才的嗅觉享受强烈百倍，谷香与煌烟味令她紧张的神经渐渐放松了下来。

终于，阿尼握了握瓶颈，狠狠灌了一口……

这一次烈性气味甚至冲到了她的泪腺，分明是冰冷的液体却好似燃烧了起来，顺着她的喉咙一路滚向胃部，紧接着，全身所有的毛孔都像瞬间被打开了一样舒畅。

“啊……”阿尼眨了眨泛着泪光的眼睛，扶住麦克风凑了过去，尝试带动自己的声带……

 

【TBC】


	4. 【A线·第二章】

【A线·第二章】

 

【1】

 

“摇滚？我没有听错吧？”电话那头的父亲又质询了一次。  
“……”阿尼沉默了片刻，肯定地回答，“没有错，我打算担任学校一个硬摇滚乐队的主唱。”  
电话那端传来父亲沉重的呼吸声，金发少女有些紧张，无意识屏住呼吸。  
“阿尼，你知道多少有才华的音乐人都被摇滚毁掉了吗？”父亲似乎在强压怒气循循教导她，“他们为了追求音乐体验和创作灵感，甚至深陷药瘾……我决不允许我的女儿踏上那样一条路！”  
“父亲你听我说，我和莱纳他们已经相处了一段时间，他们并不像你想的那样……”  
“住口！”父亲斩钉截铁地打断了她，并向她下了最后通牒……

“如果你敢涉足摇滚，就再也不要踏进这个家门半步！”

电话那端传来挂断的嘟嘟声，阿尼泄气地靠着墙滑坐在地上……  
比起中学开始就已经离家住校的皮克她们，阿尼很不习惯离家太远。此刻被父亲态度强烈动摇的她开始怀疑，没有父亲做后盾的事业，自己到底能不能坚持下来。

金发少女下意识地翻到三笠的号码，却在按下拨号键前犹豫了……她很清楚，父亲严苛的接班人训练，W商学院繁重的课业，三笠现在的处境比自己更糟糕。  
每每想起三笠挡在她跟前拉开门的瞬间，客厅刺眼的灯光勾勒出三笠高挑的背影，她的心都会隐隐作痛。

=========================

来源未知的阻力限制着她的声带，她的声音又一次颤抖了。  
阿尼缓缓跪坐在了麦克风前，喉咙中热辣的感觉还未燃烧殆尽，湛蓝的眸中蓄着万般不甘……

「所以我想，你换给我的那些选择权，我一次都不能浪费。」  
可是……她也曾经这样给三笠承诺过啊。

金发少女重新站了起来，拧好酒瓶丢到一边，扶住了麦克风闭上双眼深呼吸。

“  
Some like beautiful, perfect and pretty（有些人喜欢美丽、完美和漂亮的事物）  
I see the good in the bad and the ugly（我就喜欢在坏和丑陋的事物中发现好东西）  
I need the volume one louder than ten（我要把音量开到顶）  
I put the pedal to the metal, needle into the red（一脚把油门踩到底，指针冲到红色）  
If the windows ain't shaking（如果窗户没有震颤）  
Making my heart race（那就让我的心剧烈跳动）  
If I can't feel it in my chest（如果我感觉不到它在我的胸口）  
I'm in the wrong damn place!（那我一定没待对地方！）

I got a demon in my soul and a voice in my head（我灵魂里住着恶魔，脑袋里回荡着它的声音）  
It's saying go, go, go! I can sleep when I'm dead（它说去，赶紧，麻溜地！及时行乐！）  
There's a sonic revelation bringing me to my knees（一场音浪革命把我击垮）  
And there's a man down below who needs my sympathy（还有个男人在地狱下面求我怜悯）  
I got a ringing in my ears getting ready to burst（我的耳鸣正准备着爆发）  
Screaming ‘hallelujah, hallelujah take me to church’（尖叫着“哈雷路亚，哈雷路亚，带我去教堂”）  
”

此刻的状态是前所未有的昂扬，血液在身体的每个角落奔腾，所有的能量开始蓄积于声带，她扬起头，骄人的声线爆发出了空前的力量——

“  
I like it louder than the boom of a big bass drum（我喜欢它比大底鼓的轰鸣还响亮）  
I need it harder than the sound of a guitar grunge（我要它比垃圾摇滚吉他的声音更硬派）  
I love to crank it up（我爱重重敲打它）  
Make it thump（让它响彻）  
Be evil to the core（坏到透心）  
Headbanging in the pit and throwing my horns（随着节奏把头甩进深坑再扬起，以我脑后反骨示人）  
And just like old school（就像守旧派）  
Sabbath, Zeppelin and Lemmy（安息日，齐柏林飞艇和莱米）  
I need to drop it down low（我要把它的声音再拉低下来）  
And make it heavy（然后把它变得更狂烈）  
I like it heavy, whoa ohh（我喜欢它的狂烈！）  
I like it heavy, whoa ohh（我喜欢它的狂烈！）  
”

终于……终于。  
低沉的嗓音嘶吼出高亢的频率，哪怕麦克风都无法完全承受，失真的噪声却将她的声音反衬得更加硬派，阿尼终于发挥出了自己声线应有的优势。  
细密的汗水从额角渗出，阿尼握住麦克风的手心持续发热，难抑内心的激动。  
莱纳、贝尔托特和皮克不知什么时候进来的，他们早已经各就各位，莱纳执着鼓棒打着节拍，低声倒数……  
“下一段。三，二，一……”

鼓声隆隆，阿尼自信地仰起脸，一滴汗水从她额前长长的刘海上抖落，在空中划出一道莹亮的弧线——  
“  
I ride the lightning, roll with the thunder（我乘着闪电，在雷声中翻滚）  
I'm going down down down with my sisters and brothers（我和哥们儿姐们儿一路堕落）  
I fell in love with their darkest parts（我和他们最黑暗的部分坠入了爱河）  
Stand on the side of the wild at heart（站在内心狂野的那一端）  
I plucked the feather off a crow so I could fly（我从乌鸦身上拔下了一根羽毛于是我就能够飞翔）  
Since I was thirteen years old I've had my fist to the sky（我从13岁那年开始就以拳向天了）  
”

金发少女将麦克风取下来，转身面向着她坚强的后盾们——  
"  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy（我喜欢它，我喜欢它，我喜欢它的狂烈）  
"

她持续放低身体弯下腰，每一句都在为下一句积蓄着力量，直到跪坐在地上，迎来最后冲破天际的高音——  
"  
I like it heavy！！！  
"

在重击镲片、双踩和电吉他声中，这首歌终于接近了尾声……大家满意地松了一口气，金发少女也转身将麦克风插回了架子上……  
忽然间，与方才演唱风格完全不同的澄澈清唱再度响彻了没有伴奏的封闭空间——

"  
Take me home tonight I'll do anything with you（带我回家，我随你摆布）  
Buy a bottle of whiskey, we'll get matching tattoos（买一瓶威士忌，我们纹个情侣图案）  
Tell me that you love me, oh let me drive your car（说你爱我，让我开你的车）  
We can sit to morning light, just countin' every star（我们可以坐到黎明，就这样数遍每颗星星）  
'Cause if there's a Hell, I'll meet you there（因为如果真有地狱，我在那里见你）  
And if there's a Heaven, they're serving beer（如果真有天堂，那里肯定有啤酒）  
And if you're an angel, then I must be high（如果你是天使，那我一定是喝高了）  
Oh if there's a church, it's rock 'n roll（哦，如果那里有教堂，那肯定是摇滚范儿的）  
If there's a devil, I sold my soul（如果真有恶魔，我会出卖灵魂）  
And it's alright whatever we do tonight（今晚我们做什么都没所谓）  
'Cause if there's a God dammit she won't mind（因为假如真有上帝，她不会介意的）  
If there's a God, baby she won't mind（如果真有上帝，亲爱的，她不会介意的）  
"

旧车库里鸦雀无声，乐团成员都呆住了。  
“我的天哪……”皮克愣愣地鼓着掌，见阿尼转身对她微微一笑，她的心狠狠撞了一下肋骨。  
莱纳忽然反应过来了什么，一个箭步跨过地通鼓冲到埋伏在暗处的手机摄像头跟前：“感谢大家观看雷贝里欧乐队首秀，我们的公开演出时间地点将在评论区发布，欢迎关注！”

“喂！你太阴损了居然偷拍！”阿尼怔了一下，气得她准备冲上去拿眼前的彪形大汉练练拳脚。  
“阿尼我要和你上床！”皮克丢下电吉他一个飞扑抱住了阿尼，阿尼的脸一瞬间红透了……  
“莱纳！别发！把这段给我掐了！”阿尼在皮克的怀里挣扎着冲着莱纳喊道。  
“糟糕，发出去了……”莱纳坏笑着看着YouTube上的新视频——《I Like It Heavy - 雷贝里欧豆丁主唱的爆发》  
“赶紧给我删了！”阿尼扑了上去，莱纳立刻把手机举过头顶，阿尼跳了一下没够到，他又把手机丢给了贝尔托特。  
贝尔托特一伸臂就截住了手机，不好意思地把它藏到了背后，低头看着轻颦薄怒的金发美人，给也不是不给也不是，见莱纳给他使了个眼色，他一边说着对不起，一边慢慢把手机举过了头顶……  
“……”此刻家教极好的阿尼产生了强烈的骂人冲动。

============================

每一下心跳都那么扎实，黑发少女险些抓不住手机……  
性感的嘶吼，纯净的清唱，金发主唱的声音驾驭力强大得令人咂舌。

她只是在图书馆无聊点开了首页的今日热推视频，却怎么也想不到，视频里的主唱会是那个和她一起长大、静若处子的姐姐。

一种激烈的情绪在三笠的心底悄然滋生……那是完全不同于所有曾经对阿尼抱有过的感情，真切得令她激动，激动得令她恐惧……

“阿尼我要和你上……”忽然间，视频断在了令人摸不着头脑的地方。  
三笠蹙紧了英气的剑眉。

 

注：

原曲是Halestorm的《I Like It Heavy》，网易云音乐的翻译确实是……错得有点多，一些俚语没翻对某些地方甚至瞎翻。这首歌不适合搞那么文艺，应该怎么爽怎么来，所以我自己重新做了一遍翻译，然而还是有些地方也不太准确（或者因为我知识量匮乏），不知道怎么翻，有小伙伴比较懂的可以帮忙指正，改天我去更新网易云音乐那版误导翻译。  
Heavy的意思蛮多的，不过这里我觉得翻译成沉重不太……不太好听。  
翻译的过程中我发现他们把很多摇滚乐队和歌名都融进了歌词里，这可以说是很酷了，明显的几个：  
I Can Sleep When I'm Dead - Jason Michael Carroll (Country Rock)  
Sabbath - Refer to Black Sabbath (Heavy Metal)  
Zeppelin - Refer to Led Zeppelin (Heavy Metal, Hard Rock)  
Lemmy - Vocal and Bass of "Motorhead" (Heavy Metal, Hard Rock)

其实在选择乐队和曲目的时候我也想了很多，用什么歌作为阿尼的开嗓曲比较好。  
女性主唱的乐队里，Arch Enemy，Within Temptation，以及Halestorm，最后选择了Halestorm。  
大敌我很喜欢，只是脑补不出阿尼唱死亡金属……  
美声金属虽然也不错，可是我总觉得吊嗓子不适合阿尼。  
而Halestorm的lzzy，她的声音实在配得上“开口就让人高潮”。加上《I Like It Heavy》这首歌，我个人奉为摇滚入门神曲。

感谢Halestorm，听着他们的音乐写着这一节的时候，真的很享受。

 

【2】

 

最近这一个月，希琪发现三笠刷手机的时间变多了，而且似乎每次解锁屏幕第一件事就是打开YouTube。  
“看不出来分秒必争的你居然会喜欢花时间在看视频上啊。”希琪把模拟项目运营报表交到三笠手里，有礼貌地坐在了三笠的对面。  
“嗯，有很重要的事。”三笠的眉毛很直，蹙起时细微的弧度非常漂亮。  
“啊啊，好啊好啊，反正接下来的项目报告就麻烦你咯，我这周六也有‘很重要的事’，周五晚上就要动身。”希琪起身走到三笠身旁拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“知道了。不出意外我周四就能交上去。”三笠把报表放进了文件袋里。  
“真是一如既往得靠谱啊……”希琪称赞道：“有时候感觉你还挺迷人的。”  
“那我很荣幸。”三笠不以为意地收好东西，起身离开了教室。

三笠回到图书馆，找了个位置打开电脑开始码报告。她刚一坐下，就无意识地打开了YouTube收藏视频，向下浏览着评论区……

『  
感谢大家对雷贝里欧乐队的关注与厚爱，我们的第一次公演将于三月十日（即本周六），S音乐学院彼得逊大厅举行，欢迎大家踊跃报名！  
』

三笠连忙打开自己的日程表，看到周六满满一天的人事部门实习，懊恼地合上了电脑。  
其实她很清楚，自己已经很久没有享受过周末了，而且以父亲的脾气也不会让她休息。但是这毕竟是姐姐的第一次公演，她打心眼里不想错过……  
而且三笠忍耐了这么久没有打电话给阿尼，假装自己不知道她已经成为摇滚乐队主唱的事，就是为了在第一次公演的时候给她一个惊喜。  
终于，三笠做了一个铤而走险的决定——周六翘班。

============================

“阿尼，把你口红借我一下。”皮克挂在正在化妆的金发少女身上，饶有兴味地看她拿着全新的Rouge Dior Matte 999踌躇。  
“啊，看起来阿尼从来没涂过这个色号啊。”皮克越靠越近，阿尼就一直往另一侧倾身躲她，皮克一脸受伤地问，“阿尼就这么讨厌我吗？”  
“不是啊你的头发蹭到我脸上刚打的散粉了！”说着阿尼掸了掸她乌黑的长发，表情很嫌弃，“你头发蓬得跟草一样，好好梳理成黑长直不好吗？”  
“不好，黑长直多没有个性，本来阿尼就已经那么抢眼了……”皮克满意地蹲在椅子旁边让她帮自己顺毛。  
“所以头大一点就能多抢些镜头是吗？”阿尼依然是嘴上不饶人。  
“哼，随便你怎么说啦！口红借我。”皮克站起来伸出手。  
阿尼叹了口气，把Matte 999塞进她手里：“拿去用吧，我挑个粉色的好了……”  
“什么嘛！我才不会允许我们乐队的主唱涂粉色系上台呢！”皮克把强抢来的口红塞进口袋里，跑去翻自己的化妆包。

不一会，她从自己化妆包里翻出了一支完全出乎阿尼意料的色号……  
“喂，喂喂，你要干嘛！”阿尼看着步步向她逼近的皮克，紧张地连连摆手，“别过来！我不会涂这个颜色的！”  
“乖……乖哦，阿尼涂Poison Matte一定很美的。”皮克一边说一边抬腿跨坐在了阿尼的大腿上，“不要抖，画坏了你还要全部卸掉重来的哦。”  
长发少女那双乌黑的眼瞳目不转睛地盯着阿尼微微张开的唇，用心描绘着。这是阿尼第一次和皮克挨得这么近，近到可以数清楚她长长的睫毛。  
阿尼下意识屏住了呼吸，缺氧让她的心跳加速得不寻常，头也有点晕……终于，皮克撑着椅背站起身来。  
“大功告成！”她闪身让出了视野，一名金发碧眼的美人立时倒映在镜中，但最惹眼的并不是她略显浓烈的烟熏眼妆，而是覆住她嘴唇那嚣张的深紫色。

皮克对着同一面梳妆镜涂上了本应涂在阿尼唇上的颜色。她先是抿了抿正红色的双唇，又忍不住夸赞了身旁的金发美人一句。  
“你真美。”

这份妆容，妖冶却不放荡，湛蓝的虹膜好似隐藏在云山雾绕之下，氤氲三分入骨的冷冽。  
阿尼从未看到过这样的自己……

 

【3】

 

三笠也从未见过这样的阿尼。  
她关掉了手机抬起头的那一刻，正好看到姐姐从后台走上舞台调整麦克风高度。

这个瞬间，身边所有的嘈杂喧嚣似乎都与她毫无关系了。阿尼娇小的身影被攒动的人头频繁遮挡，可三笠的目光却仿佛可以穿透一切障碍……  
正在调整支架紧固螺口的阿尼微微低下头，奶金色的刘海遮住了她一侧面部轮廓，却衬得她极富立体感的五官愈加精致，唇上那抹深紫色更是神来之笔。纵然尚未开口，已是致命毒药。

“喂喂，你看得眼睛都直了唉！”熟悉的声音令她打了个激灵。  
三笠以为自己听错了，侧首一看来人，冷面少女难得失态：“希琪？！你不是……”  
“啊，想不到你那件‘重要的事’和我这件‘重要的事’是一件事啊。”卷发少女毫不客气地坐在了她身旁，抱臂翘起腿，饶有兴味地看着三笠。  
三笠不打算解释什么，但她着实好奇希琪到底在打什么算盘，为什么会不远千里跑到这边来听一个校园乐队首次公演。  
“看不出来你还挺长情的啊。”希琪状似不经意地试探着三笠，“她不就是之前给你送便当那个女孩吗，公立中学那个。”  
“……”三笠有点烦躁了，她想直接告诉希琪台上那个人是她亲姐姐，但她忽然想起了父亲之前告诫过她的事……

「我之所以在你们中学入学前就改了阿尼的姓氏，让她表面上和阿克曼集团没有任何关系，就是为了有朝一日她涉足娱乐圈后的生活能单纯些。至少不为阿克曼这个词所累。」

“是啊。”三笠舒展了眉头，尽量让自己的神情显得坦荡。  
“哎呀哎呀那我就放心了，一百个放心。”虽然希琪笑起来面若桃花，三笠仍认为这个人城府颇深。

看来今天这演出是没法安稳看下去了，黑发少女只得在心底默默祈祷希琪再别问出什么莫名其妙的问题来。

演出正式开始，由队长兼鼓手莱纳介绍了乐队每个成员。  
三笠无意中瞟了一眼身旁的希琪，看到她居然拿出了一个便笺本……  
“雷恩哈特……这个姓氏真奇怪啊。狮心？”希琪记完收起了笔，跟三笠闲聊。  
“理查一世？”三笠只好硬着头皮搭话，其实她很清楚，这就是阿尼被父亲逼着改姓的时候，她俩翻书随便翻出来的。  
“噢……这么说我倒是想起一些世界史的东西了。”希琪点了点头，似乎没把这件事放在心上。

“非常感谢大家来观看我们的演出，在此为大家献上第一首歌曲，《It's Not You》。”金发主唱的嗓音极富磁性，语毕又清了清嗓子，“嗯……希望台下有心脏病的观众提前备好药。”  
台下观众席传来一阵笑声。

“幽默感也不错。这种冷幽默很适合她的定位。”希琪把淡褐色的鬓发别到耳后，露出了她姣好的侧颜。  
三笠忽然发现此刻的希琪好像变了一个人一样，她的唇角并没挂着略显轻佻的微笑，眼神也极为认真，反倒像极了专业评委。

鼓声刚一响起，身材娇小的主唱无需任何缓冲就完美地进入状态，立时释放了她狂野的嗓音——  
“  
I'm in love with somebody（我和某人恋爱了）  
Found someone who completes me（找到了一个能和我互补的人）  
I'm in love with somebody（我和某人恋爱了）  
Oh yeah——  
”

她的双眼随着休止符闭了一下，再睁开，烟熏妆下的蓝眸冷然扫过全场。

“  
And it's not you!（而且这人不是你！）  
”

台下一片唏嘘，紧随镲片与电贝司声其后就是一阵狂热的欢呼声。

“很大胆啊，选这首作为第一首。我本以为会是油管上那首《I Like It Heavy》呢。”希琪的食指轻抚着唇缘，“这个乐队对他们的配合、主唱的实力都抱有绝对的自信，而这个雷恩哈特也没有辜负他们的信任，台风很硬派嘛。”  
听着希琪这样夸赞阿尼，三笠突然觉得她坐在自己旁边似乎并没想象中那么糟糕……

三笠虽然没有坐在第一排，但她的位置在离舞台不远的正中央，加上彼得逊厅并不是很大，演唱会进行到第三首歌的时候，状态一直极其投入的阿尼发现了三笠……

惹眼的湛蓝隐藏在深深的眼窝中，她的目光很难从台下那双炽热的黑眸中抽离。掌心似乎在渗出汗水，不知是紧张还是激动。  
但她迷人的嗓音却没有因此受丝毫的影响，游刃有余地压住了密集有力的双踩和硬朗的电贝司声。

……

“很感谢大家这么给面子听到了最后。”主唱把被汗水打湿的金色刘海撩到耳后，向观众席鞠了一躬，“那么接下来就是今天演出的最后一首，《Paparazzi》。献给在座的每一位。”

“  
I'm your biggest fan（我是你最忠实的粉丝）  
I'll follow you until you love me（我会一直追随你直到你爱上我）  
”

“Papa，paparazzi”  
深紫色的薄唇随着这句歌词开阖，每一个音符都带着致命的诱惑。

“  
Baby there's no other superstar（亲爱的我眼中再无别的超级明星）  
You know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi（你知道的，我是你的狗仔队啊）  
”

心如擂鼓，三笠的心率随着穿插副歌那高亢的电吉他声飙到极速……她可以感觉到，虽然这个音乐厅并没有坐满，可在坐的每一个观众都已经被这个乐队俘虏了。

“  
Promise I'll be kind（我保证我会平和些）  
But I won't stop until that girl is mine（但我在得到你之前绝不会停下来）  
Baby you'll be famous（亲爱的，你会功成名就）  
Chase you down until you love me（我则会一直追捕你直到你爱上我）  
”

“Papa-paparazzi”  
曲终，主唱转过身将背影留给了观众，高高举起了麦克风……  
在台下的掌声与口哨声中，她侧首瞟向观众区的正中央，捕捉到那双依然炽烈的眼眸，勾起了唇角。

 

注：  
1\. “雷贝里欧”乐队名来源于巨人原著故乡艾尔迪亚人管制区。  
2\. 首次公演选择的两首歌：《It's Not You》 by Halestorm  
《Paparazzi》 by Lady Gaga, covered by Machinae Supremacy  
后一首演奏风格参考Machinae Supremacy，但文中阿尼的演唱不是这个主唱的风格，这个主唱高潮部分唱得有点妖。  
选这两首歌还是因为歌词的缘故。

 

【TBC】


	5. 【A线·第三章】

【A线·第三章】

 

【1】

 

“今天演出简直大成功！”皮克开心地跳了起来，“真的好久没玩这么爽了！你们实在太棒了，雷贝里欧太棒了，我都要哭了！”  
“确实，今天一点错都没有出，之前还担心贝尔托特的贝斯会不会像他性格一样温和，看来我完全是多虑了。”莱纳把鼓棒放进收纳袋里，欣喜溢于言表，“我们果然是最棒的团队。”  
在一旁收拾东西的贝尔托特微笑着反驳道：“这样好受伤啊，说得我不是热血青年的年纪了一样。”  
“其实，我最想感谢的还是阿尼。”莱纳走到身材娇小的主唱面前，“我知道，你为我们乐队的摇滚梦牺牲了很多。如果没有你给雷贝里欧写歌，挺身而出担任主唱，我们不可能这么快就能筹办这场演出。”  
“要说感谢，我才要谢谢你们吧。”金发少女把遮住右脸的刘海挽到耳后，眨了眨眼：“如果不是莱纳你偷听我练歌并找到我，我也不会知道自己适合摇滚。”  
她湛蓝的眼眸转向身材高大的贝斯手：“要不是贝尔和我一起改歌改到深夜，我们的首秀也不会吸引这么多观众啊。”  
最后，阿尼走到皮克的面前，向她伸出手：“如果不是你给我涂上这支Poison Matte，我怎么会看到这样自信的自己？”  
皮克怔了一下，欣慰的笑容绽放在姣好的面庞上，伸手握住了阿尼的手……  
接着，莱纳的大手覆在了她们两人的手上，贝尔托特也走到他的身边加入了她们。

就在这时，他们忽然听到后台的门口有鼓掌的声音。  
从黑暗中走出一名蓄着淡褐色卷发的少女，看起来和他们年龄相仿。  
“很抱歉，我本无意打扰到大家，只是被你们这个团队真心打动了。”少女落落大方地走到他们身边，从包里递出名片，“希琪·德利斯，目前就读于W商学院。”  
阿尼眼中的微讶一闪即逝。  
莱纳走到希琪面前，礼貌地接过名片：“不好意思，我们还没有名片可以回赠你。”  
“没关系，你们不都做过自我介绍了嘛。那么我就开门见山地说了。”希琪的笑容带着令人无法拒绝的自信，“我和Unicorn传媒公司有些渊源，可以帮你们出道。”  
莱纳闻言惊讶地倒吸一口气。Unicorn传媒是一家全国闻名的老牌传媒公司，而仅仅做了第一次公演的雷贝里欧乐队成员们根本不相信自己能高攀得上这样的公司。  
看到他们面露难色，希琪立刻退了一步打起圆场：“由于Unicorn最近拟启动一个新项目，对象是新生代摇滚音乐人。而在我看来，这个机会对两方而言都可遇不可求。在此只是想认识一下各位，待时机成熟了，希望各位能率先考虑Unicorn。”  
“可是我们大学一年级还没上完……”皮克有些犹豫，她很清楚，参与商演对学业的负担有多重，S音乐学院每年都有很多辍学的前车之鉴。

“听起来这个项目还未开始？”  
希琪循声看过去，发问的是方才在舞台上最耀眼的金发主唱。  
“没错，这个项目并未开始。”希琪向她解释道，“但我可以保证这个项目不会流产。”  
她顿了顿，接着说：“因为这是我负责的项目。”  
“这么说，我们可以采取保持曝光度和人气的形式，待项目开始的时候再与你签约？”莱纳很快就明白了希琪的意思。  
希琪点了点头，笑着夸赞：“和聪明人沟通就是容易。”  
“我之所以这么早就来和你们谈这件事，还不是怕晚了你们就被别人抢了。”话罢，卷发少女向乐队队长伸出纤细的手，“衷心希望未来我们能合作。”

莱纳轻轻握住她的四指回礼：“很感谢你对我们的抬爱。”  
“很高兴能认识各位，那么我就先不打扰了……”忽然，希琪似乎想起了什么，她优雅地朝主唱的方向侧了一下身，“雷恩哈特小姐，我有些事想向你了解一下。”  
“啊？”金发少女似乎刚刚收到了什么紧急的消息，眉头紧锁。  
她收起手机，先和莱纳他们道别了：“你们先回去吧，我明天可能要请假了。”  
“那我们的庆功宴就放在周中，等你哦！”皮克向阿尼挥了挥手，和莱纳贝尔托特先离开了后台。

阿尼匆匆忙忙把吉他背在背上，尽量平和地问希琪有什么事。  
“我是三笠多年的同学。”希琪见她神色焦急便单刀直入地问，“无意冒犯，只是出于私人好奇心。请问你是她的女朋友吗？”  
“哈？我不是。”阿尼好像听到了很滑稽的事一样否认，末了还饶有兴味地反问了一句，“你喜欢她？”  
希琪笑声如银铃：“不是想要交往的那种喜欢。你好像有什么要紧的事，我们边走边说吧？”  
阿尼从刚才的对话中已经判断出自己不该让希琪了解过多她和三笠的关系，在和三笠见面对好口风之前最好不要让这个人看到自己和三笠同行。因此她婉拒了希琪：“不好意思，我要赶最近一班航班，有很紧急的事。”  
听她这样说希琪也不再多言，交换了联系方式就和她告别了。

阿尼把乐器放回宿舍，赶紧拨通了刚才在和希琪说话时的未接号码。  
“三笠，我刚才有点事，被缠住了。你到机场了吗？嗯，那你先乘你那一班，我会赶接下来最近的一班。等到了你在机场出口等我一下我们一起回家。”她一边站在路边打计程车，一边问，“那个希琪是你的同学吗？嗯，就是她找我。见面再细说。爸爸有再给你打电话吗？”

她坐上计程车，和司机说了目的地，接着安抚电话那边的少女：“别担心我了，他本来就一直打算找我谈。倒是你，不请假直接翘班，他肯定已经气炸了。”

阿尼歪着脖子用头和肩膀夹着手机，在包里翻找着现金。当听到电话那头妹妹说一点也不后悔，被骂也值得时，她的唇角不由自主扬起弧度。  
“好啦，有你后悔的时候……嗯，那你先关机吧。一会见，一路平安。”挂掉电话的金发少女闭上眼睛长叹了一口气。三笠翘班的事让父亲大发雷霆，自己公演的消息也很轻易传入了父亲耳朵里，气得他勒令三笠把她也带回来……现如今解释已经没有意义了，当务之急是究竟怎么劝服父亲。

就在她纠结沉思的时候，司机突然开口问了一句：“您这是刚演出完？”  
阿尼怔然应了一声，心说对方怎么知道。少女目光下意识扫过后视镜，看着镜中自己眼周浓重的烟熏妆恍然大悟。  
她走得太仓促，居然忘了卸妆。

阿尼赶忙把化妆包拿出来，在里面翻了半天也没找到卸妆用品，“啧”了一声，整个人仰面靠在椅背上……

 

【2】

 

给韩吉教授发完请假邮件的阿尼正忐忑地坐在候机厅里，碧蓝的眼眸悄然转着，目光在周围逡巡。  
整个候机厅里不是一脸疲倦西装革履的商务人士，就是抱着电脑头也不抬的IT。金发少女已经有些绝望了，顶着这副妆回家见父亲何止是挨骂，简直是找死……  
她跑去盥洗室想试着用清水卸，但她很清楚至少这能经得住她在舞台上蹦哒两个多小时的眼妆是没可能卸干净的。卸得那么丑还不如不卸……

到了登机时间，阿尼只好硬着头皮上了飞机。  
她坐在座位上，脑子一团混乱……可正当空姐们在她身旁整理行李架的时候，阿尼忽然灵机一动，说不定她们会带卸妆用品。  
阿尼抬起头有些不好意思地看着身旁高挑的女子……  
就在她准备开口的时候，新邮件提醒的铃声响了起来。  
她打开了来信，却在读完之后热泪盈眶……

『  
Hi 阿尼,

今天的演出我也去看了，害怕影响你发挥我挑了个角落的座位。  
我很惊讶你这样性格的孩子会选择摇滚，但我更惊讶的是毫无演出经验的你居然表现得如此出色。人没法预知此刻选择的道路在未来正确与否，但我认为音乐是殊途同归的。你的每一次尝试不论成败，都是未来无可取代的经验。

我会支持你的。好好和父亲谈谈吧，如果需要我帮忙尽管通知我。

韩吉  
』

素白的手从包里拿出餐巾纸小心翼翼地沾了沾眼角，洁白的纸上染上了些许烟灰色的眼影粉末。她条件反射地掏出镜子照了一下，看看有没有掉妆……

倏然，她觉得自己既矛盾又可笑。所以她自嘲地嗤笑了一声。

“您好，我看您刚才好像有什么事要找我，有什么能帮到您的吗？”路过的空姐弯下腰礼貌地询问她。

阿尼抬起头，犹豫地停顿了片刻，问道：“我的眼妆有没有花？”  
空姐微微一笑：“没有，不过补一补妆会更精神。”  
少女点了点头：“谢谢你。”  
“不客气，有什么需要帮忙的按服务铃就好。”

心情渐渐平静了下来，阿尼打开了化妆包，拿出化妆镜和那支不知道什么时候被皮克塞进去的962色号口红……

口红压在唇上的时候，脑海中突然浮现出皮克纤长的睫毛半掩温柔静谧的黑眸……紧接着，无法抗拒地，三笠那双沉寂的墨瞳在记忆中闪回。  
那种色彩，相似却又完全不同。

可她也没有闲心去探究自己为什么会同时想起她们两人，只能对着镜子补着妆，坚定自己和父亲正面谈判的决心。

============================

先到一步的三笠在机场出口等着阿尼，当她远远看到脸上仍画着烟熏妆的金发少女快步走向自己的时候，还是露出了惊讶的神情。  
“怎么，刚才演出不是看过了吗？干嘛显得跟见了鬼似的。”阿尼挽了一下头发，掩饰自己的紧张。  
“不是……其实很好看。嗯……我是想说，你想好了，这样见他？”黑发少女的目光停在了阿尼的唇上，想要移开，却欲罢不能。  
“那你带卸妆了吗？”阿尼眨了眨眼睛问她，见三笠老老实实摇了摇头，于是一脸如我所料地微勾唇角接着说，“那不就得了。我们回去吧。”

三笠把她的包接过来背在自己背上，指了指路边的银色雪铁龙：“我约好车了。”  
金发少女拍了拍她的肩膀：“谢啦，还是你想得周全。”

“听完你唱歌，再听你说话都有点不适应了。”三笠快走两步去给阿尼开车门。  
“那你说，更喜欢听我唱歌还是听我说话？”阿尼坐进车里，湛蓝的眼珠转到眼尾，微微抬起下颌似笑非笑地侧瞟着她，三笠第一次发现，原来烟灰和碧蓝可以这么相配。

“都喜欢。”黑发少女回答得很诚实。

阿尼啧声，不得不承认自己这个看起来不善言辞的妹妹，常常只需寥寥数字就能把她哄得很开心。

就在她们两个在后座沉默却不尴尬地对视着的时候，阿尼忽然想起很重要的事：“对了。那个希琪。她是什么来头？”  
三笠剑眉微蹙：“她是我中学同学，大学也是同校同专业。只知道她一入学就在Unicorn公司找到了实习。”  
“嗯。大一就能参与项目拟定的实习生，和你的处境差不多呢……”阿尼若有所思地问，“那她有问过你和我的关系吗？”  
三笠的支支吾吾地把目光别到车窗外，最后点了点头。  
“那你怎么说？”阿尼追问道。  
“我觉得最好还是不要暴露你和这个姓氏的关系。”见阿尼似乎对答案不满意，她才坦白，“她似乎觉得我喜欢你。我承认了……你别生气。我只是希望她别再追问下去。”  
金发少女转回脸去，右侧的刘海掩住了她的侧颜。看不到她的眼睛，忐忑的阴云渐渐笼罩了三笠。

“她问我是不是你的女朋友，我说不是。”阿尼的声音像是沉在湖底的月亮，令人神魂颠倒，“自从改了这个姓氏，我好像和你，和父亲都渐渐疏远了。”

“我很怕，父亲因为我选择了摇滚，真的就此把我逐出这个家门。我也很怕，一辈子都和你躲在这种暧昧关系的掩体之下。越来越多的恐惧似乎都将接踵而至，闪光灯都是刺目的，聚光灯都是焦灼的，哪怕只有一盏。”她的声音稍稍有些沙哑，好像湖面泛起的涟漪打碎了映在湖中的月亮，“我只是想当父亲的好女儿，当你的好姐姐……这件事真的和我的事业相悖吗？”

就在这时，她的手被三笠微凉的手包裹住了，金发少女蓦然侧首，微微惊讶地顾盼着身旁的妹妹。月光从车窗照了进来，映亮了阿尼微张的双唇和晶莹的眼瞳……  
“你的天资、才华、努力都不该被出身显赫的光环剥夺。改姓这件事，是我第一次相信父亲做得没错。”三笠斩钉截铁地说，“你已经是一个好女儿好姐姐了，现在要做的是一个优秀的音乐人。父亲要赶你出门，我会阻止他。外界一切对你产生干扰的猜测，否认就好。”

三笠那双沉寂的黑眸暗涌着一股痛楚，此时此刻被敏锐的阿尼清晰地捕捉到了。  
她紧紧闭上双眼，深呼吸平静自己的心情，用尽全力锁住了泪水……

“能拥有你…这样的妹妹，我很幸福。”  
可是我该怎么做，才能避免成为你的不幸……

 

【3】

 

她们到家已经接近凌晨了。

“既然韩吉教授都这么说了，你就没什么好担心的了。”三笠一边把钥匙插进锁孔，一边安慰背着手站在她身旁的姐姐，“放心吧，无论如何我都会想办法。”  
阿尼湛蓝的眸子颤了颤，垂下了略微有些复杂的目光。

三笠拧开门，父亲依然保持着以往的习惯，不是在看书就是在看报。  
“野兽”正趴在父亲脚边的地毯上舔爪子，听见开门声，立刻跑到门口，倒在她俩跟前翻着肚皮撒娇。  
阿尼蹲下身抚摸着它柔软的肚子，挠了挠它的下巴，她用余光瞥见猫粮盒是满的，猫砂也刚刚换过。

“爸爸……”阿尼站起身，鼓起勇气唤了一声。  
父亲阖上书放到茶几一角，转身望向门口，他的脸上还挂着疲惫……而他抵抗不住岁月风蚀而日渐松弛的面部肌肉，在他看到大女儿的一瞬间僵住了。

很快，他的目光从惊讶变成了愤怒，扶在沙发上的手握成了拳……  
“你这是彻底打算跟我对着干了？”他的声音低沉得像暴风雨前的雷。  
阿尼的眼中闪过一丝惊惧，很快就镇定了下来，她把包扔在了脚边向前迈了一步：“爸爸，此刻的形象，就是舞台上的我。如果您无法接受这个面目，我们的谈话不就没有任何意义了吗？”

父亲默然回过头去。整个客厅沉默压抑，三个人都可以清楚听到彼此的呼吸声。  
金发少女的脑子飞速运转着，究竟该如何应对父亲接下来的怒火，而身旁的妹妹则始终不知道自己到底能为姐姐做点什么……

一分钟的死寂仿佛拖延了一个世纪，父亲站起身来，走向了阿尼，三笠下意识挡了一下，被父亲推开。  
他一言不发地扶着阿尼的肩膀半推半搡地把她逼到玄关，不由分说拉开了门把她攘到院子里，转身“砰”的一声关上了门。

直到此刻，阿尼的脑子仍是一片空白。她怎么也没想到，父亲会放弃和她沟通。  
忽然身后开门声响起，她转身想要和父亲说话，却看到自己的背包被劈头盖脸扔了过来。她一把接住，接踵而至的就是另一次关门声……

夜风轻拂着她的金发，少女终于体会到“欲哭无泪”是什么样的感觉。  
屋内是妹妹和父亲的争吵声，而她只能坐在门口地台边缘，望着茫茫的黑夜发怔。束手无策。

阿尼动摇了，她从第一次公演成功的激动中渐渐清醒了过来。父亲的不理解和她梦想的事业好像始终都在两个平行世界，这意味着无论她的路走得好与坏，只要这条路不是父亲允许通行的，父亲就不会理解她。  
从小到大那些埋在记忆里的事一股脑都涌了上来，父亲为了面子对她严苛的教育，强迫她去学压根不知道对音乐家有什么用的格斗术，为了选出企业继承者强迫她们其中一个人放弃自己的愿望。  
对于这样独断专行的男人，她居然还会妄想通过一次态度坚定的沟通来劝服他。  
这短暂的美好终于转瞬迎来了尽头，没有一个正常童年的她，也不会被允许拥有一段不羁的青春。

况且，她已经拖累三笠太多了。  
思及此，阿尼在屋内时断时续的争执声中疲惫地垂下了碧眸……

===========================

“你觉得我会允许自己的女儿每天嗑着药画成那副鬼样在台上发疯？”父亲暴怒地打断了三笠的劝说，指着她的鼻子责问，“还有你！你居然为了这种毫无意义的事，连订好的计划都不顾！我真不知道你这一年到底学了些什么，基本的原则都没有！”  
三笠张口想逐句反驳，却在回想起方才长达五分钟毫无效率与结果的争吵时闭上了嘴。

她渐渐冷静了下来，大脑也很快进入了分析模式。从父亲刚才的话来看，他并不像表现的那样拒绝沟通，但如果继续吵下去，他的愤怒会积压到令他无法沟通。  
父亲的每一句愤怒的话语中都透露着对阿尼的关心，所幸这是她们的共同利益。那么究竟是站在父亲的立场上关心女儿，还是站在妹妹的立场上维护姐姐，在这场谈话中就变得不那么重要了。  
首先，她应该安抚父亲的情绪，让这场谈话正式开始……

“我对自己没有请假就变更行程的事向您道歉。”黑发少女的墨瞳中没有一丝波澜，然而她突如其来的致歉却让父亲惊讶非常。  
鹰眸直视着女儿冷静的双眼，他并不确定她的歉意是否真诚，但至少自己的气消了一半。况且，他更在意的是这个丫头到底在打什么鬼主意。  
三笠做了个“请”的动作，邀请父亲和她坐回沙发上：“如果您认为听听女儿的想法不是一件浪费时间的事，那我们就坐下说话吧。”  
她的语气并没有像内容那么热络，父亲听得好笑，但依然不知道她葫芦里卖的什么药。

接着，三笠一反常态地坐在了他的身旁，而不是对面，这个动作终于引起了老阿克曼的注意。他叱咤商场多年，这种同侧谈话的情况，多半是为了博取他的信任。

“我很清楚，您之所以对阿尼从事摇滚事业这件事抱着反对的态度，归根结底还是因为您是为了阿尼好。而我和您坐下来谈的目的也很明确，我也是为了她好。看来，这个问题已经解决了一大半了。”少女面对狐疑的父亲，并没有太多的寒暄，直接切入了主题，“对于如何解决剩下的一部分问题，接下来如果我有说错的地方，您随时纠正。”

一开始就提出共同利益而不谈立场，平和的开放式态度……父亲微微眯起双眼，如果他没有猜错，三笠是打算把在商学院讲座里学到的原则谈判技巧用于这次谈话中。  
这种发展，令他兴味盎然。

 

【4】

 

“你说。”他抬了抬轮廓刚毅的下颌，想看看自己这班门弄斧的女儿到底是个什么水平。

三笠也不客气，接着说了下去：“现在我们面对的核心问题是，阿尼是否适合摇滚；以及玩乐队是不是都会学坏。我们不能因为飞机曾经有过失事先例，即便要越洋出差也不选择飞机吧？”  
三笠顿了顿，见父亲并没有打断她的意思，继续说：“阿尼的自制力和价值观，您比谁都清楚，即便是有风险，我们这时候也应该选择相信她。假如她不做自己喜欢的音乐风格，那不是百分之百影响她的发展吗？想必这也不是您想看到的结果吧。”

是的，他不仅清楚大女儿的性格，也很清楚小女儿的性格。他知道不仅是自己，就连三笠的朋友、姐姐都不曾见过这样滔滔不绝的她。  
可她说到现在却没有一句废话，每一句话都带有强烈的目的性，同时避免着乏味无力的陈述句，因为她始终恪守着谈判的准则——对事不对人。

“那你觉得乐队那么多人，成败都是一个团体的名声，这就不算是限制她的发展了吗？流行乐自由音乐人最容易出名，为什么放着好好的阳关道不走，非去过那个尸横遍野的独木桥。”父亲摸了摸下巴，睥睨三笠，等待着她的反击。  
“我与阿尼所认知的发展，是在创作上而非名利上。说到底还是您对于‘发展’的定义与我们有所不同，在这里就不多纠缠了。”三笠巧妙地化解了父亲的进攻，意图将谈话拉回主题。  
可令她意想不到地，父亲忽然站起来背过身去，愤而拂袖：“强词夺理！一派胡言！”

三笠愣住了，但她并没有过于纠结自己方才是否有过激怒他的言辞。  
她选择用沉默去应对对方的愤怒。

客厅座钟的秒针滴答响着，父亲侧首看着三笠，那双冷静的墨瞳似乎一刻都未曾移开过地注视着他……老阿克曼放慢了语速，像是陈述公理一样铿锵地对她说：“我来回答你一直避而不谈的那个问题，阿尼是否适合摇滚。我是阿尼的父亲，我是看着你们俩长大的，她的性格根本不适合这个音乐风格。”  
紧接着，他在那汪静水中看到了极为熟悉的光……

“您可能不知道，阿尼的导师韩吉教授已经亲临公演，并对她的选择表示全力支持吧。韩吉教授代表着业内相当的权威度，还是您觉得她的意见完全不足以作为客观评判这个问题的标准？”这是抓住对方致命破绽的时刻露出的目光。

父亲自嘲地笑了，敢情自己居然掉进了这小兔崽子设的圈套里。他苦心找着三笠的破绽，没想到她把绝招藏着等他亲自触发。  
他很清楚，自己始终站在强势的位置上，可以把女儿赶出家门，可以断了女儿的月供，他可以成就她们，也可以毁了她们。这场谈话可以藉由他的强权再次迎来破裂的结局，但三笠的努力至少告诉了他，他的心态并非自己想的那样，不容改变……

“你还不赖嘛，这一年没白学。”父亲微笑着看着三笠，忽然转变的态度令她无所适从。  
“你一开始就知道我用的手段？”她似乎被父亲从绝对理性的状态中拉了回来，眼神中流露着不甘。  
“你那三板斧……唬唬你同学倒是绰绰有余了。”他坐回三笠身旁，拿起茶杯饮了一口，问道：“我很好奇，如果我坚决不同意阿尼玩摇滚，你们打算怎么办？”

“这么说你同意了？”三笠没有浪费任何一个试探他的机会。

“你说你的办法，我说我的想法，这算是公平范围内的要求吧？”他轻松的态度令三笠紧绷的神经稍微放松了一些，为了让三笠开口，他又加了一把火：“如果我的感觉没有错，你是已经有Plan B了，才能跟我放开谈判的吧。”

父亲说得没有错，最佳替代方案Plan B是比底线更有优势的退路，Plan B越有利，谈判者才越能够放开想象力去争取比最佳替代方案更有利的谈判结果。相反，如果选择设定底线，谈判者很容易就会处于底线附近被动防守。  
此刻的三笠已经心知肚明，父亲这片天下到底是不是撞大运得到的了。  
“我知道阿克曼集团旗下有一家名叫Wing的娱乐传媒子公司。”少女低着头，长而直的睫毛垂悬着一场大战后的疲惫，“它近两年的报表我都仔细看过，持续亏损。我打算大三去法国交换进修，顺便做些调研，这两三年把精力全心扑在那家公司上，争取在毕业季有能力签下阿尼所在的乐队。”  
她知道，这样的计划说出来，父亲一定会生气，正如她自己清楚的那样：“这个方案的一大弊端在于，我会花大量的时间去学我并不敏感的领域，从而耽误其他对集团发展而言更重要领域的业务。”  
父亲沉默片刻，反问她：“所以你觉得我会同意你这样做吗？”

三笠仰靠在沙发背上，叹了一口气：“我只是有种直觉。不知道为什么，这家公司似乎很重要，就算报表已经那么难看了，你也没有急于脱手。它对于你，或者对于阿克曼集团而言，想必意义非凡吧。如果能做好它，你也不会不开心。”

父亲点了点头，偏过头向她投去赞许的目光：“你的判断力和直觉都很精准，没有让我失望。”

少女对他的夸奖似乎不以为意，眼神带点揶揄：“我有最佳替代方案，但似乎你没有啊。倒不是我劝你妥协，只是出于我们一家三口的共同利益，断绝父女关系并把阿尼赶出家门必然不是个好办法吧？”

父亲闻言愣了一下，旋即哈哈大笑，他一边摆手一边说着“罢了罢了”，起身走向门口。

“爸！”就在他的手刚刚握住门把的时候，三笠清冽的呼唤响彻了客厅……  
这阔别将近八年的称谓，让他整个人都僵住了。

“谢谢你。”她由衷的感谢，触在了父亲最柔软的心底。

 

【5】

 

三笠不清楚父亲和阿尼说了什么，阿尼最后用包挡着脸从后门回的房间，一回房间就把门反锁了起来。  
父亲很愉快地和三笠道了晚安，看来事情是真的解决了……黑发少女心头的大石落了一半。  
大概过了十分钟，阿尼才从房间里出来，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲进了浴室，快到看不清脸……

金发少女双手拢起一捧水，泼在脸上。泡沫被洗净之后，她伸手在右边毛巾架上摸索着。  
不知为什么总感觉今天毛巾架好像离自己近了点……她一边想，一边擦着眼周……

“——！”  
她睁开眼的一刹那险些惊叫出声，任谁看到三笠跟鬼魂一样站在身旁看着同一面镜子都无法淡定吧……  
“你是贞子吗？！”她没好气地把毛巾顺手丢到架子上，轻轻搡了三笠的肩膀一下。  
“不是啊。”妹妹回答得特别认真，也不知道是不是在故意气她。  
“很好，你又把天聊死了。”她通过镜子和三笠对视着揶揄道。  
“可能是因为今天把这辈子的话都说完了。”三笠的目光透着疲惫。  
阿尼转过身来看着她，眼神中流露着心怜：“爸爸跟我说了……太晚了，回房间说吧？”  
说完，阿尼拉着她的手走出浴室。也许是一天之内发生太多事情的缘故，她没有注意到妹妹的神情……犹豫中带着一点激动，混杂着些许担忧，更多的还是别扭羞涩。

……

子夜，两个少女还是很精神地躲在被窝里聊天。  
“莱纳虽然经常讨嫌，不过是个很可靠的队长呢……”湛蓝的眼睛眨了眨，随口问躺在身旁的黑发少女：“你呢，在大学有没有认识有趣的人？”  
三笠在脑海中飞快地搜寻着……是 让·基尔希斯坦那种纨绔子弟？还是希琪·德利斯那种社交名媛？  
时间一秒一秒地跳着前行，她的搜索结果依然是一片空白。紧接着，她看到越来越多的歉疚浮现在姐姐的眼底……  
黑发少女张了张口，急于说出下一个出现在脑海中的名字去安慰对方，可到头来，她唤出的还是眼前人的名。而在她开口的那一刹那，阿尼已经把她紧紧抱在了怀里……

熟悉的香气和耳边的心跳声令三笠心安，颤抖的墨瞳也渐渐安定了下来。  
幸福如星火燎原，这种卑微的满足感令三笠自己都忍不住可怜自己。

对不起这个词如鲠在喉，阿尼泪水簌簌，落雨一样打湿了怀中妹妹的黑发……  
三笠那逆光拦在她身前的背影在眼前闪回……为了她向霸道的父亲低下头，为了她义无反顾赴向孤独……为了她，不知放弃了多少，忍耐了多少。而令她更绝望的是，她清楚知道未来压在妹妹肩头的重担只会越来越沉。  
自责如潮水般淹没了阿尼……连妹妹的快乐都无法守护的她，到底有什么资格说自己想当一个好姐姐。  
可是这场人生游戏里的她们已经被推上了一条单行快车道。她们再也回不到…从前那在草地上无忧无虑地打闹的日子。  
时至今日，甚至连一声“对不起”都是一份压力。

有力的手臂环住了阿尼的腰背，三笠温暖地回抱了她。

那天，阿尼只记得自己几乎哭到了天蒙蒙亮才昏睡了过去，醒来的时候已是半中午。  
她睁开慵懒的双眼，第一眼看到的是一只熟悉的毛绒玩具……怀里抱着的人不知道什么时候被换成了那只她送给三笠的吉祥物小龙。  
快速洗漱完之后，阿尼一边吃着面包一边匆忙地订着回学校的机票。  
当她端起早餐咖啡杯的时候，忽然发现杯子下面压了一张纸条……

『你抱着毛绒玩具的样子特别可爱。  
要开心。  
三笠』

 

【TBC】

 

 


	6. 【A线·第四章】

【A线·第四章】

 

【1】

 

雷贝里欧乐队在YouTube上持续着很高的活跃度，除了音乐视频以外，也会上传一些有趣的乐队互动。  
原本只是在S音乐学院保持高热度的摇滚乐队，由于不俗的实力与外形，逐渐开始吸引外界关注。

一天，排练结束后阿尼收好了吉他，打算和皮克一起回宿舍。  
皮克忽然接到了一通电话，在说到第二句话的时候惊讶地愣了片刻，随即切换成了德语。  
虽然听不懂，阿尼仍然很礼貌地退到一旁坐在车库旁倒扣的旧桶上耐心等着皮克。

大概一分钟之后，皮克挂了电话，一路小跑回到阿尼身旁。  
“我都不知道你会德语。”阿尼起身跟她一同往停车的方向走去。  
“我中学之前都住在德国。刚才来电话的是我小时候的好朋友，波克·加利亚德。他申请到了交流项目的名额，就快搬来了。”皮克很主动地给阿尼介绍着刚才来电话的人，接着像做日常任务一样对身旁的娇小少女开玩笑，“你想学德语我可以教你哦，手把手，唇对唇……”  
阿尼果然不负所望地红着脸一把推开了她凑过来的嘟嘟嘴：“不用了我在学法语。”  
“哎呀法语软乎乎的有什么好的嘛……啊不对，阿尼这嗓音如果唱法语歌肯定也很性感！”皮克从背后搂住了金发少女的脖颈，交握着双手一脸期待地仰面。  
阿尼无可奈何地架起胳膊肘戳了戳背后莫名陶醉的少女，心说我就不该多嘴问第一句。

最后还是阿尼半拖半拽半推半就把一直挂在身上的皮克弄到了副驾驶位上，并给她把安全带系紧，才安全地回到学校宿舍。  
当然，她还得到了皮克一句“阿尼好温柔”的夸奖，虽然她自己都怀疑过之前把皮克搡进车里的动作会不会太粗暴……

===================================

“三笠，你对雷伊斯集团有意收购我们集团下Wing这家娱乐传媒公司有什么看法？”老阿克曼合上了笔记本电脑。  
身材高挑的黑发少女与董事长之间隔着一张巨大的办公桌，她思考了片刻，侃侃而谈：“就集团发展来看，Wing是我们旗下唯一一家娱乐传媒公司。如果脱手，这部分的业务将会是一片盲区，这是最大的弊端。但另一方面，就传媒业务来看，目前Wing与传媒老牌Unicorn相比没有任何竞争力，加之自媒体时代的到来削减了很多管理及运营成本，导致竞争对手越来越多。反观Wing，没有创新了无生气，要想扭亏为盈一定是个大手术。”  
三笠停顿了一下，总结道：“所以我的建议是，在雷伊斯集团开出合适的条件时，可以脱手。”

父亲点了点头，站起身走到窗前。  
从30楼俯视着这个城市，就算天气如今日般阳光明媚，仍能感觉到暗流汹涌。他极目远眺，目光所及之处能看到另一栋摩天大楼，他的老对手——罗德·雷伊斯，此刻是否也和他一样在眺望？

沉默半晌，老阿克曼开口了：“作为交换条件，雷伊斯集团愿意向我们开放出售他们的物流公司。”  
素来波澜不惊的三笠难以置信地瞪大了双眼：“这恐怕有诈吧。”  
她有理由不肯轻信这个条件，雷伊斯集团与阿克曼集团不同，阿克曼本身靠科技与网络起家，而雷伊斯则是老牌制造业。但他们的转型非常成功，依靠自营物流加上简单的平台开发，在几乎没有损失客户的前提下，同时保住了物流这一桶金。  
如果不是时代的变迁，他们两个主营业务完全不同的集团原本可以井水不犯河水。但现在随着不得不进行的革新与转型，他们之间的利益冲突越来越多，相互制衡就变得尤为重要。  
“如果雷伊斯公司让出了物流，姑且不说他们能不能吃得消这部分成本的骤升，这简直就是为我们的购物平台做嫁衣。阿克曼集团外包出去的物流业务全部都可以收回，分拣中心预打包的构想也能很快实现。”英挺的剑眉紧紧蹙起，她郑重地劝告父亲，“这一切用以交换一家对他们而言几乎无用的亏损传媒公司，我不认为这种条件是合理的。”

父亲转过身，目光矍铄。  
他不疾不徐地说：“如果我说，这是我逼罗德做的决定，你会不会放心一些？”  
这一刻三笠才真正意识到，眼前这个男人究竟是一个多么可怕的存在……  
“愿闻其详。”到底是什么样的手段，才能迫使最强对手签下这种不平等条约，三笠从未对什么事产生如此浓烈的好奇。

“Wing手中掌握的秘密，是足以引爆雷伊斯集团的核按钮。一直以来，我都把它当做保护你们的工具。”老阿克曼坐回了转椅，背对着女儿接着说，“但正如狮子都会保护幼崽，如果我威胁到他的孩子们，不知他会做出什么铤而走险的事来。”  
他嗟叹一声：“有时候核按钮也是块烫手山芋啊。”

老阿克曼的眼神像是一只垂垂老矣的狮群领袖，他所做的一切都是为了保护屹立在身后的继承者，以及那个在远方高歌的女孩。

 

【2】

 

金发少女站在学校钟楼前，身旁还有一名身高极高的少年和一个金发壮汉，正午十二点的钟声与一声呼唤同时响起，她回头望着匆匆忙忙跑向这边的长发少女。  
“还好还好，我没有迟到。”她飞速抓了两把头发，调了一下因为跑得太剧烈已经被拉得过长的琴箱肩带。  
“是呢小皮又一次成功踩到准点。”说着，壮汉队长转身带着大家走向彼得逊大厅。  
“哈啊……时间过得真快啊。转眼就到了毕业季……”皮克垂下温和的眉眼，低声问，“莱纳，你说那个希琪真的会如约签下我们吗？”  
“S音乐学院的顶尖吉他手也会有这种担忧？”队长给了她一记极富信心的回眸，“你是担心这会不会是雷贝里欧最后一次表演吧。”  
皮克轻笑了一声，没有正面回答莱纳。  
“放心吧，我们是一个团队。”贝尔托特握紧了拳，很少见到他露出这么坚毅的神情。  
说完，他回头看了一眼阿尼，想要确认一下她的想法。但不知是因为身高差实在太大还是怎么回事，他看不到阿尼的眼睛，完全没有办法确定她是不是在听……于是贝尔托特挫败地回过头去。  
皮克横着挪了两步挽住了金发少女的胳膊，而这些年过去阿尼似乎早已习惯了皮克作为自己的腕部、肘部、颈部、背部挂件的生活，波澜不惊地侧首与皮克温柔的黑眸对视着。  
“……盯着我干嘛，我只跟雷贝里欧。”她的一句话立时让皮克把心放回了肚子里。  
长发少女顿时变身颈部挂件抱住了阿尼：“太棒了太棒了我们一定要被打包签下来！”  
“放手啊皮克，勒死了…轻点……等会还要唱歌……”阿尼边咳嗽边挣扎着。  
皮克立刻松开了金发少女的脖子，一边小心翼翼地说着抱歉，一边挂回了对方胳膊上。  
虽然嘴上嫌弃，阿尼还是很欣慰，乐队这样的羁绊让她感觉无比温暖……

========================

莱纳搓了搓掌心，把手伸进抽签盒里……  
“拜托拜托一定要抽个好签……”他神叨叨地喃喃自语，抓了一个签球。  
在抽出手的时候，他的熊掌差点卡在抽签盒口。

“3号！太棒了！我果然是全队的幸运男神！”他一路手舞足蹈地跑向队友，贝尔托特尴尬地笑着迎接他，皮克一脸“我不承认这是我队长”的表情，阿尼干脆抬头看着舞台灯认真发呆。

“这么好的出场顺序，观众那时候兴致正高，加上我们这碾压级别的实力！”他很骄傲地挺了挺壮硕的胸膛，可不知为什么，皮克联想到的却是小熊维尼……  
她笑话完莱纳，忽然发现阿尼似乎看到了什么有趣的人。

“她来了。”阿尼抬了抬下巴，皮克循着她的目光看过去，阔别三年的卷发少女摘下墨镜，向她们抛了个媚眼。  
阿尼下意识别开了眼，但身旁的皮克直接搂紧了她，代表全队回给希琪一记飞吻……  
希琪忍俊不禁似乎想过来和她们打招呼，但碍于规矩，还是先坐回了观众席。

金发少女偏过头看了一眼皮克的侧脸，笑弯了眼的长发少女似乎又卸下了一重心事。

===========================

不出希琪所料，雷贝里欧又一次用了新歌。  
但她不明白，为什么莱纳会做这么保守的选择。阿尼的作品里，比这首《Innocence》抓耳的歌曲应该不下三首。  
这首歌节奏比较慢，无法体现吉他和鼓手的速度；而且演唱也比较平缓，同样没法突出主唱嗓音的优异。  
希琪不自觉地微微蹙眉，修长的食指绕着鬓边的发丝。

但有意思的是，这次那个一米九的贝斯手和主唱有一段和声——  
“  
Child, don't follow me home 孩子，不要跟我回家  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold 你牵起来真是太顺手了  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away 如果你选择留下，那么你就错失良机了  
And I just want to take your innocence 我只想带走你的天真无邪  
”

而尝试融入和声的不止这一段，接下来的女声和声也令她眼前一亮——  
“  
Did I make your dreams come true? 我让你梦想成真了吗？  
You're sitting in a corner 你坐在角落里  
Wondering what you got into 纠结着自己陷入了什么诅咒  
”

少女松开了绕在食指上的卷发，恍然大悟……莱纳选择这首歌，正因为他是出于队长的考量。这首歌不是为了突出谁，而是在告诉在座的星探、经纪人——“雷贝里欧”是一个乐队。

“  
There's no such thing as fate 世上没有命运这种东西  
Only yourself to blame 要怪只能怪你自己   
you never walked away 从未迈出过那一步

I told you, child, don't follow me home——！  
”  
金发少女引吭高歌，终于爆发了全曲最高音，久违的激动席卷了希琪的心……  
胸有成竹的笑容浮现在她的唇角。

“这是……阿尼…？”忽然，坐在她身边的娇小少女喃喃自语道。  
希琪心底大惊…难道有人早在毕业季选秀之前就和自己一样盯上了雷贝里欧？  
“阿尼是哪一个？”希琪耍了个心眼，表示好奇地偏过头问身旁的人。

首先映入希琪眼帘的是一幕灿金……长发温顺地披散在少女瘦削的肩头，湖蓝色的大眼睛让她显得比实际年龄更小，鼻梁高挺但鼻尖却很小巧，比起经纪人，她这精致的容颜倒更适合去当演员。

少女很有礼貌地直视着希琪回答她：“台上那个主唱……不过我不太确定是不是她，中学的时候听过她的钢琴演奏。我一直以为她会成为一名古典钢琴家。”  
居然自己主动透露了这么多信息，希琪在心底默默感叹。就在这时，她灰绿色的桃花眼瞟到了少女别在胸前的出入证……

希斯特利亚·雷伊斯  
Wing，雷伊斯集团。

这让她想起了三年前的往事。当时她看到三笠也出现在公演会场的时候，一度以为三笠是代表Wing来和自己抢生意的。  
但就现在的局面来看，即便是Wing的“姓氏”从阿克曼改成了雷伊斯，自己还是免不了代表Unicorn与其交锋。

There's no such thing as fate...  
所以，真的如台上那首歌所唱那样，根本没有命运这种东西的存在吗？

希琪看着台上缓缓拉上的幕布，心思飘远……

 

【3】

 

“阿尼？真的是你！”娇小少女惊讶地掩口。  
“赫里斯塔？”阿尼记得她，虽然不是同班，但这女孩毕竟是公立B中的校花。这些年过去了，眼前的美人还是长着一张稚气未脱的娃娃脸，看不到一丝时光流过的痕迹，真是羡煞旁人。  
“改回希斯特利亚·雷伊斯了…这个说来话长。”少女从包里掏出名片，递给了队长莱纳，“我是雷伊斯集团旗下Wing传媒公司的代表。”

阿尼的眉毛几不可见地颤了一下，她偏过头看着接下名片的莱纳……  
“莱纳，莱纳·布朗，雷贝里欧乐队鼓手兼队长，幸会幸会。”他整个熊的表情都是呆滞的，甚至脸都红到了耳根，手舞足蹈地掩饰着羞赧，“这位是吉他手皮克，大个子是贝斯手贝尔托特，然后是主唱阿尼。”  
皮克趴在阿尼的背上扶额，贝尔托特也不知所措地挠了挠头……  
希斯特利亚似乎也没有经历过这样的尴尬场面，微笑着清了清嗓子，半晌才转到两名少女所在的方向：“我这次来，主要是为了吉他手皮克小姐。”  
长发少女闻言瞪大了昏昏欲睡的八字眼：“什什什么？”  
希斯特利亚点了点头：“是的……久闻您是S学院本届毕业生中首屈一指的摇滚吉他手，方才看了您在台上的表演，果真名不虚传。日前Wing刚刚签下了一支已经成名的摇滚乐队，但由于吉他手退队，始终找不到合适的人选。开门见山地来讲，您就是我此行的目的。”

她说完，整个空间陷入了诡异的沉默……原本状态还很兴奋的莱纳也敛起了笑容。  
看得出来，希斯特利亚是第一次做这一类的交涉工作，并不太理解眼前乐队成员的反应。她的大脑飞速运转着，就在她寻思是不是应该亮出筹码的时候，身后传来几声响亮的击掌……  
娇小少女回头望向来人，旋即蹙起了秀气的柳眉。

“雷伊斯小姐慧眼识人，就算是听这样一首不突出任何成员的歌曲，皮克还是被你挑出来了啊。”希琪微微眯起桃花眼，“不过，如果你只带走皮克小姐，结果很可能既救不了你的‘罗塞’，还毁了‘雷贝里欧’呢。”  
希斯特利亚惊讶于眼前少女的情报收集能力，居然在这么短的时间就猜中了自己此行的目的是为了“罗塞”乐队，但她同样不愿把皮克拱手让给对方。  
“雷贝里欧尚未出道已经坐拥50k铁粉，固然是一颗闪耀的新星。但加入罗塞乐队，无疑是站上了巨人的肩膀，这也不失为一个新人可遇不可求的机会呢。”她据理力争，看得出皮克的眼神已经有些动摇了，如果在这时候拿出更有力的筹码，也许就能做到逆转……

希琪也皱起了眉头，这个女孩比自己想象中难搞，就在这时，一向沉默的金发主唱突然开口了——  
“恕我直言，乐队并非拼图那样，补上缺口就万无一失了。我们四人从入学组团到现在，已经磨合了三年多，如果毕业季没能以完整团队出道，对我们每个人来说都将是一生的遗憾。”  
希琪心里尖叫着给阿尼点赞，这一席话让自己这个旁观者说没什么说服力，但出自当事人之口就威力无穷了。  
果然，皮克当即很有礼貌地婉拒了希斯特利亚：“很感谢你对我的抬爱，我一直很喜欢罗塞乐队，甚至把他们当做自己努力的风向标……但是雷贝里欧对我来说，是家一样的存在。我的兄弟姐妹都在这里，我没办法抛弃家人。”

希斯特利亚闻言，知道自己已经没有再坚持的必要了，于是由衷地祝福了她们乐队，打算告辞。  
她还没走两步，就听到背后莱纳兴奋地扯开嗓门对希琪喊：“我们等了你三年，你可算来了！”  
少女瘦弱的肩膀僵了一下，缓缓回过头，一脸讶异地望着卷发少女……希琪刚刚抽莱纳脑袋的手还来不及收回去，对着希斯特利亚露出尴尬的微笑。

“你们三年前就认识？那你还问我阿尼是谁？”希斯特利亚故意板起脸，转身抱臂看着希琪。

“哈……我只认识莱纳嘛。”希琪淡定地强行解释道，莱纳也在一旁点头如捣蒜演双簧，只有阿尼一脸莫名其妙。

“噗……你们戏真足。”  
希斯特利亚忍俊不禁的样子，又一次让莱纳涨红了脸。  
希琪暗自啧啧，打心眼里担心这个鼓手会不会下一秒就投了敌……

============================

“怎么样？”靠在mini cooper上的瘦高女子给朝自己走来的娇小少女打开车门。  
少女摇了摇头叹息：“完全不行呢。我还有很长的路要努力。”  
“就说你应该私下找那个吉他手谈。”瘦高女子坐回驾驶位，转了转精明的三角眼，“你还非嫌弃我不磊落。”  
“是啦是啦……尤弥尔大人未卜先知。”她冲着身旁的女子眨了眨水蓝的大眼睛，“不过我想我理解她们……她们整个乐队相处得真好，跟家人一样。就比如，有人要来抢走尤弥尔，我肯定也会不开心的。”  
“……好啦系好安全带！”尤弥尔怔了一下，一伸手就帮她够到了安全带，把卡扣塞进她手里。  
纤瘦的手揉了揉鼻头遮掩脸上浮现的薄红，尤弥尔不好意思去看身旁人纯美的笑靥。

“也就是你这种洋娃娃才能开这种挤死人的玩具车……啊烦死了，腿都伸不开！”  
她只能用这种抱怨来掩饰自己甜蜜又羞赧的少女心，当然，尤弥尔大人绝对不会承认自己存在“少女心”这种东西。

 

【TBC】

 


	7. 【A线·第五章】

【A线·第五章】

  
【1】

  
Unicorn公司履行了三年之约，签下了雷贝里欧乐队，而该乐队从包装到推广都由希琪·德利斯全权负责。  
同期被希琪管理的项目签下的，还有来自德国的创作型歌手波克·加利亚德。

当希琪带着他们首张乐队同名专辑封面试印版出现在雷贝里欧全员面前的时候，大家无一例外都露出了惊喜的表情。  
封面照片采用黑白色调俯视角度，只有每个人的虹膜颜色被高亮。  
阿尼是冰蓝，莱纳是金色，贝尔托特是萤绿。  
“诶！我的眼睛怎么是红色——”但皮克似乎并没有不满意。  
希琪拍了拍她的肩膀解释道：“你乌黑的眼睛虽然很好看，但是不适合这个设计，所以就擅自做了一点小改动……不觉得很酷吗？”  
“酷酷酷！”皮克拿着封面不住点头，然后挂在阿尼的背上问她，“等会下班陪我去买红色隐形眼镜好不好啊，阿尼，阿尼阿尼阿尼……”  
阿尼被她晃得头晕，忙不迭地答应了她：“好啦好啦……别晃了。我陪你去。”  
“耶——！最喜欢阿尼啦！”

皮克开心地跳了起来，而这一幕被一旁的希琪看到，再瞟了一眼莱纳和贝特霍尔德，倒是又有了新主意……

=====================

周五下午，希琪身着鹅黄色衬衣坐在阿克曼集团休息室里。  
一名西装革履的黑发少女走了进来，礼貌地和休息室里的员工打招呼后，坐在了希琪对面。  
“想不到大名鼎鼎的阿克曼集团继承人也有有求于我的时候啊。”卷发少女压低了声音揶揄三笠。  
“我没空自己去排队。”她的眼神看起来很诚实。  
“每个乐队成员手上都会留两份，你可以问阿尼去要啊。”希琪的眼神倒是十二万分的得意。  
“问你比较方便。”三笠很干脆地避开了她的恶趣味。  
“啊？没你想象得那么方便呢，主要是海报，还要加印……”她灰绿色的眼珠转了转，表现得一脸为难。  
“商学院的大作业：大一三次，大二两次，大三五次。大四毕业论文的论据……”三笠面不改色地背出了大学期间所有自己曾经帮希琪渡过的难关，见对方一脸吃惊，顿了顿接着问，“你知道我在说什么吧？”  
“我的天啊你是不是有个本子把所有别人欠你的人情都记下来了？”卷发少女难以置信地扶额，从包里拿出约定好的东西放在她们面前的茶几上，“好了不逗你了，拿去吧。”

将CD和首发限量海报放进包里的黑发少女，目光终于流露出了满足。

“我们算是两讫了吧？”看起来对方很满意，希琪思量片刻，这笔买卖还是自己比较划算。  
三笠抬头看了她一眼，不疾不徐地回答：“抵消一次大作业。”  
希琪恨得牙痒，碍于对方主场，只好憋屈地压低了声音，“第一张专辑首发限量版唉……两次，不能再少了。”  
“也对。毕竟是第一张专辑。”黑发少女低头沉吟。  
希琪闻言一口气还没松，就掉进了另一个沟里……  
“所以以后的限量版都只能抵一次。”  
“哎——！你个奸商！”希琪感觉怒气在一秒之内灌满了肺，把胸部从C size顶成了D……  
三笠身体稍稍前倾了些：“晚饭我请。”  
桃花眼狠狠瞪着她：“酒钱也你付。”  
“好，一言为定。”得逞的奸商很慷慨地应了下来。

希琪暗下决心，今晚不喝光眼前这可恶的同学半个月工资她不姓德利斯。

=======================

回到家的三笠都来不及给“野兽”添猫粮换水，径直钻进了自己的卧室。  
她坐在桌前，目光完全无法从CD封面上阿尼那双冰蓝的眼瞳上移开。

这张专辑的数字版她已经在Apple Music上购买过了，但是希琪那个鬼精灵搞了一个首发限量版，送一套乐队海报，据说她所在城市的定点销售音像行进了50套，第一天早晨就被抢购一空。  
想想自己这工作强度，等下班再去排队，估计连吃土都闻不到土味了。

也亏得她认识希琪。  
于是三笠满怀期待地展开了两张海报……

黑发少女不知道自己究竟是怎么忍住足以掀了房顶的无名火，叠上了其中一张自己不感兴趣的放到桌角，直勾勾地盯着另一张。

她本以为会是一张主唱单人，一张乐队全员……  
怎么可能想到会是两个大老爷们一张，姐姐和那个少女吉他手一张！

海报上，长发少女捧着姐姐的脸，和姐姐额头抵着额头。  
心口被越扎越紧，这种痛楚，就连自认为坚强到接近麻木的三笠也无法无视……

====================

“到了。”阿尼把车停在公寓楼路边，皮克却没有像平常那样开心地道谢然后跳下车……她略微疑惑地偏过头，却看到皮克神情忐忑的侧颜。

“怎么了？”她解开了安全带，关切地问身旁的少女。

皮克转过脸，黑眸里千丝万缕的温柔紧紧缠绕住了阿尼投来的目光……  
她们之间从未经历过的沉默，此刻正悄然沿着时间的流向逐渐蔓延。  
“阿尼。”皮克轻启红唇。  
“嗯。”阿尼应了一声……  
下一秒，皮克双手扶着金发少女瘦削的肩，倾身抵住了对方的额头。  
湛蓝的眸紧张地收缩着，却看到皮克缓缓闭上了双眼……

======================

三笠双手撑在桌沿，深呼吸平复着过于激烈的情绪。  
刺痛她的，不只是那过于亲昵的动作，也不只是闭着双眼的少女吉他手唇边挂着的幸福微笑……  
更是垂下碧眸的阿尼，唇角那丝若有若无的微扬。

她不由自主地想起了四年前那个晚上，姐姐冷漠的回眸。  
她本以为自己已经忘记了……  
下唇被咬出痕印，万般不甘在心头作祟，誓要蚀出千疮百孔。

 

【2】

 

“阿尼……告诉我。”皮克不敢睁开眼，她害怕睁开双眼就什么都说不出了。  
“这样的距离之下，你对我有没有…一丝冲动……”每一个音节发声时，从她唇齿间擦过的气息，都能被对方的唇清晰地感知到。  
金发少女几乎能听到自己逐渐加速的心跳…感觉口干舌燥，她紧张地轻轻咽了一下……

阿尼很清楚，此刻的她只需要妥协地稍稍前倾一点点，就能触及眼前的诱惑之源。  
可她却感觉整个人像是石化了一般，无法发声，也无法动弹半分。  
包围她意识的，是三笠的呼吸、三笠的体温、三笠的触感……以及三笠的目光——  
认真的、坚毅的、爱慕的、强忍痛楚的……

所以阿尼再一次，向后撤了一点。一如四年前。

皮克缓缓睁开眼，瞳孔中满是自嘲。她松开了手，坐回位置上轻叹了一声，气氛变得诡异而滞重……

“我早该知道的……你也是为了配合营销，逢场作戏吧。”少女疲惫地垂下温和的眼眸，惊异于自己也能说出这样带刺的言语。  
可她依然，没有得到身旁人的任何回应……

“砰”的一声，车门被甩上的声响令阿尼从混沌的状态中稍稍清醒了一些。她试图去跟上长发少女行色匆匆的背影，却发觉自己连聚焦都有些吃力。  
她不知道，自己是不是犯了一个无法弥补的错误。但她可以确定，即便是此刻，自己仍然没能走出失语的状态。

======================

乌黑的眼瞳不再波动，三笠将海报沿着两名少女相抵的额头一折为二，只露出姐姐所在的那一面。  
素白的手握着铅笔，石墨摩擦着画纸，沙沙作响。

她曾经是老师钦点的素描天才，可这么多年过去了，疏于练习的她已经很难再找回当初的手感了。  
……  
她揉掉了一张纸，又一张。

黑发少女丢掉了笔，握紧拳狠狠捶在了桌上。越来越多的不甘与怨恨开始在心底沉淀……  
假如她这四年在艺大磨练画技，又何至于落到这般田地！  
思及此，素来以天资为傲的少女扶着桌缘，缓缓跪坐在书桌前……  
片刻之后，她咬紧了牙关，又拾起了滚落在地上的铅笔，重新作画。

======================

金发少女仍然坐在车里，停在原地。接下来该去哪，该找谁，该做什么，该说什么，她一概没有想清楚。  
越来越多的困惑开始蔓延至全身，紧紧将她捆缚于此。  
她越来越看不透，自己对皮克是什么感情，对三笠又是什么感情。更令她不解的是，她为什么会在与皮克亲近的时候，又一次想到了自己的妹妹。

就在她以为自己会被困惑永远埋葬在此刻的时候，皮克走出了公寓……  
阿尼摇下了车窗，就算会尴尬，她也希望能赶在今天结束之前，和皮克正常说一句话，哪怕只是“明天见”。  
可是她还来不及开口，一名陌生的金发少年就从她车旁的路上匆匆奔来，拥住了皮克……

紧接着，长发少女踮起脚尖，吻了他。

这一刻，阿尼只感觉好像一道烈雷劈在脑干上，浑身持续被突如其来的剧痛折磨到僵硬麻痹。  
“波克……我想清楚了。”她的语调是阿尼所不熟知的平静，平静得接近认命，“我答应你，做你的女朋友。”

金发少女不知道自己究竟是哪里来的力气，还能摇得起车窗。  
感觉浑身每一块肌肉都在剧烈颤抖着……生平第一次，她想逃。

所以她没有再看下去，不顾引擎声已经引起了那对情侣的注意，调转车头绝尘而去……

她从后视镜里看到了皮克的脸。  
月光下显得有些病态的苍白，唇角的微笑带点报复意味，而目光却是刻骨铭心的悲哀。

阿尼没有产生一丝一毫的恨意……侵占她情绪高地的，只有无尽的惶惑与莫名的不安。

 

【3】

 

黑发少女伏在案前，她已不清楚现在究竟是什么时候了，抬头看了一眼窗外，夜色深得如同她虹膜的颜色。  
三笠将目光移回自己临摹的作品……画中人无论侧颜轮廓还是五官，甚至发丝，都和海报照片极度吻合。  
只有唇角……画里那略微下垂的弧度，将人物情绪变得与海报上截然相反。

如果说原图是困惑里带着一丝憧憬，那么这张画则是隐忍着困惑带来的痛楚。

黑洞般了无生气的眼瞳中终于浮现出些许满足，少女如释重负地把两张限量海报抖开，然后毫不留情地撕成了碎片，俯身塞进身旁盛满废图的垃圾桶里。  
三笠小心翼翼把姐姐的画像贴上了床头正对的那面墙，接着，体力透支仰倒在床上。  
少女翻身侧卧，黑眸转到眼尾……随着她将越来越多的倾慕投射在画像上，一阵如醉酒般的微醺感开始侵袭大脑。  
意识越来越模糊，身体却意外地变得有些炽热，甚至……有些兴奋。  
她将脸埋进枕头里，深呼吸着想要平复，但并没有什么效果。

三笠撑起身体，按住太阳穴用力摇了摇头，扶着墙走出卧室。  
午夜的别墅里太安静，父亲海外出差，姐姐远在他省，只有那只陪着她们姐妹俩长大的猫，此刻也乖乖窝在毛毯上熟睡。  
她走进浴室，洗净了手上沾的石墨，一捧凉水带给了她一瞬间的清醒，却在下一秒让她更清晰地感觉到了身体的异样……  
即便明知家里没有人，少女还是关上了门。  
她褪下裤子，当看到内裤上那一片渍湿的时候，一种从未体验过羞耻感将她压迫得不住颤抖……

三笠整理好衣裤，匆忙地回到卧室。这二十一载，她从未对任何人产生过如此强烈的生理反应，而对着自己亲姐姐产生这样亵渎的欲望，更是天地难容……  
她想要把姐姐的画像从墙上撕下来，可她拈着画纸一角的手却使不上分毫力气。

做不到……贴上之后，就再也不想撕下来。就像迷恋已经入骨，怎么可能再从骨髓中剔除出去。  
她向后仰，陷入柔软的床垫中回想着，回想阿尼的体温包围着她，回想阿尼的泪水顺着她额前的黑发滴落在唇角那苦涩的味道，回想阿尼那柔软的身体与她紧紧相拥的触感。

三笠凝视着画中人，她不明白，为什么氤氲在笔触间那淡淡的痛苦，能够轻而易举地点燃她亵渎的欲望。  
她看不起自己，这种阴暗的欲求究竟是什么时候入住自己的灵魂。曾经青涩的倾慕，不知何时已经演变成了情欲，她耻于与之共生，却又无法抵抗它的诱惑……

“阿尼……”她无助地呢喃着姐姐的名字，右手颤抖着，伸进了衣服里……

======================

离开皮克住所街区之后的几小时旅程对于阿尼而言，就好像是一条时空裂缝，没有在她一片空白的脑海中留下任何印象。  
此刻的她已经下了飞机，坐在了回家的电调车上。  
她猜自己此刻应该很无助，不然不会在第一时间赶到机场，去买一张回家的机票。可她不愿意承认自己心底空落落，彷徨于两个女孩之间，一个已经不属于自己，另一个注定不可能属于自己。  
她失焦的蓝眸心不在焉地看着窗外的夜景，那么熟悉，又那么陌生。

金发少女困倦地靠在车门上发呆，直到车停在了家门口。

她付了车费走下车，掏出钥匙拧开了门，看到客厅里正在睡觉的“野兽”抖了抖耳朵。她惊讶于客厅灯火通明，却一个人都没有。父亲卧室的门大开着，他应该还在出差，而三笠卧室的门紧闭着，大概是已经睡了。

阿尼放轻了脚步，准备去关灯。可就在她走近位于三笠卧室旁的吊灯开关时，房间里传来的声响却惊得她整个人愣在了原地……  
少女的呻吟声，痛苦中带着甜蜜。穿插在那魅惑低吟声中的名字，不是别人，正是站在门口无所适从的金发少女。  
……

阿尼几乎是逃出了家门，她用尽所有意识放好了拖鞋，尽量不让家里有任何她回来过的痕迹，然后轻轻关上了房门。  
夜风吹不醒困倦的人，一日之内她除了逃跑，竟没有办法应对任何一件意料之外的事。可即便是不久前眼睁睁看着自己抱有好感的人主动投入他人怀抱，她也没有像此刻这样难过。  
自责这种情绪，就像铅汞一样沉重，轻而易举就能湮没其他所有感受。鼻腔传来的酸涩感提醒着阿尼，她并不是一个如自己想象那般坚强的人。  
她是三笠的诅咒，阿尼这样确信。无论再怎么挣扎，她们似乎都会从普通姐妹的轨道上越偏越远。  
在自己最珍视的妹妹面前，她就好像是一个吸血鬼一样，不仅吸干了对方的梦想，还扼死了对方幸福的可能。  
假如不能看着妹妹幸福，那么自己的幸福除了刺痛对方，究竟还有什么意义。

她们正在被漩涡吞噬，就算在终结之前无法彼此相拥，她也决不允许自己再伤害对方哪怕分毫。

至此，时年二十二岁的少女暗自做了一个决定——在妹妹结婚之前，绝不恋爱。

她擦干了眼角的泪滴，快速平复情绪，发了一条消息给三笠。  
『我到家门口发现没带钥匙，先住酒店了，明早回家。』

 

【4】

 

完美结合亚欧优点于一身的混血少女正侧卧在床上喘息着……樱红的薄唇微微张开，汲取着氧气想让自己快些清醒过来。  
乌黑的发丝被汗水打湿，贴在她白皙的面颊上。曲线曼妙的胸部随着急促的呼吸起伏着，修长的双腿交叠着，在高潮后的余韵中轻微颤抖。

此刻的她可以坦然承认，自己已经犯了弥天大过。她忽然有些惧怕自己，居然能够这样轻易地接受一件不可饶恕的事……

就在这时，她收到了阿尼发来的消息。  
看完之后她被惊得困意全无，跳下床冲出了卧室……

三笠打开大门，正准备离开的阿尼听到背后有响动，转身望着她。  
她们四目相接的瞬间让黑发少女意识到，想要一辈子把那个肮脏的秘密藏在心底，是多么困难的事。  
“阿……阿尼。快进来。”三笠一开口，嗓音还带着连自己都认不得的娇气，所幸调整了回来。  
“还以为你睡了。”阿尼回到她身边，不知是不是因为太晚还没有休息，看起来神情有些憔悴。  
三笠摇了摇头，等她进门换鞋的时候把门关上……

门锁“咔哒”一声，三笠忽然发现这个视角很方便将整个客厅的变化尽收眼底。门口的垫子在阿尼踩上去之前就有些移位，即便是慌乱中，她也清楚地记得自己方才从卧室出来的时候，原本睡在客厅的猫已经醒来了……  
她握住门把的手开始不自觉地颤抖，一个可怕的猜测在脑海中闪过。

“阿尼……”她的呼唤中满载着忐忑不安。  
“怎么？”姐姐换好拖鞋，径直走到猫粮盒子那边去给“野兽”添些食物，漫不经心地责备道，“你这样可不行，再饿到它我要把它接走了哦。”  
三笠站在她身后，她想问姐姐，是不是已经知道了一切……可她更害怕，自己开口打破的，是姐姐苦苦维系着的平衡。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”她低头看着蹲在地上的金发少女，轻声问。  
“没啊。”阿尼站起身拍了拍手，除了否认并没有接下去，走进浴室打算把手上的三文鱼味洗掉。  
“我…买到你们首发限量CD了。”三笠还在真正想问的问题附近旁敲侧击。  
“那都是经纪人为了营销耍的把戏。”水声淹没了尾音，湛蓝的眼眸垂下，看不到情绪。  
阿尼毫不回避的回答，每一句都在给三笠台阶，每一句都在安抚妹妹焦虑的心……却让三笠更加确信，姐姐是为了照顾她的面子，才选择谎称忘带钥匙的。

“为什么，明明都知道了，还要摆出一副无所谓的样子……”三笠也无法理解，即便是得到姐姐这样无条件的照顾，她还在不满什么，心底那一股不甘又是源于什么……或者，只是她不愿承认，自己想要的是什么。  
阿尼关上了水，似乎已经猜到心思缜密的三笠已经看穿了自己的谎言，她站回三笠跟前叹了口气，抬起头：“你希望我表现得很介意吗？”  
“我不知道，你这样，我只觉得很难受。比你训斥我还要难受……”三笠的情绪像开闸的洪水一样宣泄而出，猝不及防。她很清楚自己这样任性地发泄只会让姐姐更为难，但她说的却也句句属实，她一手造成了这种表面正常的扭曲关系，已经无法漂亮地收场了……  
“我有什么资格训斥你呢。”阿尼眼神中流露出的自责与痛苦，深深撼动了三笠的内心，“假如当初我背负了你现在背负的一切，也许你就不会这么在意我了。也许，一切都会步入正轨了。”  
金发少女沉默了片刻，又摇了摇头自嘲道：“现在说这些又有什么用呢，我能做的已经越来越少，到现在只剩下不再继续伤害你。”  
三笠感觉如鲠在喉，她没有想到姐姐会把所有的错误都揽在自己的身上……她想说不是的，不是这样，如果我能克制住自己心底那些私欲，就不至于让你那么辛苦。可她不敢说，因为她根本就不确定，自己能否克制得住那股强烈的占有欲，以及将她拖入深渊的情欲。  
她终于明白了，假如阿尼训斥了她，她就能理所当然地承认自己的扭曲。可现在的她，想去牵姐姐的手，也会觉得自己肮脏，想去拥抱对方，也会觉得亵渎。唯一的出路，居然只剩下拖着姐姐一同堕落……  
这种危险的想法，就像魔鬼的诱惑，令她无法抗拒地提出越来越过分的要求：“阿尼……不要离开我。和我在一起，好吗？”

三笠直视着那双湛蓝的眼瞳，不知道自己期待的究竟是一记响亮的耳光，还是只可能存在于自己幻想中的一声应允。

阿尼的回应却并非她想象的任何一种，径直走到钢琴前坐下问：“困了吗？不困的话，我想弹一首曲子给你。”  
三笠默默坐在她身后的沙发上，凝视着她娇小的背影。

金发少女的指尖点在钢琴的黑白键上，像每次开唱之前那样深呼吸着……  
熟悉的旋律响起，是那首家喻户晓的《Mariage D'Amour》，但却做过些许改编。  
拖长的节拍里填满了音符，比原版多了几倍的愁绪……  
蕴藏在这首曲子里的感情，比镜花还勾魂摄魄，比水月更虚无缥缈。  
听者本以为自己是一厢情愿，却没有想到会是两处愁思……心中那一丝宽慰，很快就被绝望扯断。  
一切都只不过是一场不可能成真的梦。

随着渐行渐弱的旋律，金发少女的弹奏很快就到了尾声，短短四分半的钢琴曲，却足以让身后的妹妹潸然泪下。

阿尼彻底停了下来，下一刻便陷入了三笠温暖的怀抱。  
“对不起……我不会再让你为难了……”三笠从背后紧紧拥住了她，泪水打湿了她的肩头。  
阿尼闭上双眼，紧紧握住了三笠环住她肩颈的冰凉的手：“如果你没能得到幸福，我一辈子都无法原谅自己。”

身后的少女浑身僵了一下，把头埋进了她的肩窝……

 

【TBC】

 

注：文中阿尼弹奏的《梦中的婚礼》是George Davidson版本的，有兴趣的朋友可以去搜来当BGM看文。

 


	8. 【A线·第六章】

【A线·第六章】

 

【1】

 

首张专辑大卖令雷贝里欧乐队声名鹊起，希琪决定趁热打铁，开始着手筹备全国巡演。可她忽然发觉，在这个节骨眼上素来关系很好的主唱和吉他手之间的相处变得有些微妙。  
对于情感上的事，希琪似乎天生就有着极其敏锐的洞察力，不消几日就猜出了个大概。正因为这份敏锐，她更清楚自己在这个时候不该过多插手，但至于该让谁去主动修复关系，倒是令她陷入两难。

一手发掘雷贝里欧的天才经纪人那段时间压下了手上所有关于巡演的工作，苦思冥想对策也没什么头绪。  
最后她发觉自己实在不能再这样拖下去了，决定相信自己的直觉，约了看起来心理更成熟一些的阿尼一起吃晚餐。

作为乐队主唱的阿尼还是第一次单独赴经纪人的约，心里多少还是有些紧张，来之前还专门换了一身长裙。  
她很感谢自己在来之前查了查这家餐厅，没穿着一身紧身牛仔直接跑来当人们指手画脚的对象。  
希琪就坐在窗边的位置，餐桌上微弱的烛光映在她姣好的侧脸上，小巧耳垂上挂着的坠子熠熠发光。  
听到高跟鞋的响声渐行渐近，卷发少女有些惊讶地回头，映入眼帘的是身着宝蓝色长裙化着淡妆的阿尼。  
“我本来有些后悔，觉得应该约在酒吧见的，现在完全没有那种感觉了。”希琪起身扶了正在上台阶的阿尼一把。  
“很少穿高跟鞋，见笑了。”阿尼道了谢，坐在她对面有些不好意思地挽了一下头发。  
希琪微笑着摇了摇头，招呼服务生来点了两杯饮品。

“德利斯小姐今天找我是为了工作上的事情吧？”阿尼开门见山地问。  
比起正事，希琪似乎更不满意这个生疏的称呼：“怎么这么见外，叫我希琪就好了啊。”  
“好，希琪。其实我大概猜到是我和皮克的事了，所以我带了这个……”说着，金发少女从手包里拿出一份乐谱，递到了希琪面前。  
希琪眨了眨眼，灰绿色眸里满是好奇。她接过乐谱展开，惊讶地微微张口倒吸一口气：“你还会法语？”  
阿尼点了点头：“当初只是觉得会有用。”  
“现在是真的有用。搞不好哪天你就成了法语流行天后了，你可千万别被人挖角了。”希琪一边看着歌词翻译，一边赞美着对面才华横溢的少女。  
“说笑了。如果你觉得这首歌合适，我就把它送给皮克……”  
没等阿尼说完，希琪就打断了她：“别！不好意思我无意冒犯。只是我有个更好的主意。”  
阿尼疑惑地挑了挑眉。  
“我希望你能在初次巡演那场独唱这首歌曲，作为大轴。”希琪直视着阿尼，提了建议。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

第一次面对这么多观众，大家都在后台紧张地准备着。  
皮克和阿尼坐在各自的化妆台前，没有去看彼此。  
少女梳理完檀黑的长发，拿出当初第一次公演与阿尼交换的口红，眨了眨眼，掩住了方才流露出的一点感伤。

整场表演，皮克都感觉自己好像一具牵线木偶，除了完美的演奏以外，她的表现再没什么值得称道的。  
少女吉他手一面机械式地弹琴，一面恍惚地看着金发主唱的背影。  
她早就知道，事情会变成今天这样。假如当初忍住不去问那句话，又怎么至于闹成现在这样连朋友都没得做。可是如果能克制住，又算得上什么深刻到能够触发冲动的感情……

从小就有不少人曾称赞过皮克，她就是一个为舞台而生的女孩。她的表演欲和积极的状态，无不给每个看过她演出的人留下深刻的印象。可现在的她，巡演第一站就感觉到无比难熬，消极得连自己都不认识。  
要是能重新开始就好了。所有的事情，如果都能重新开始就好了……

“很感谢大家来观看雷贝里欧乐队演出，两小时的时间是不是过得有点太快了？”金发主唱顿了顿，得到台下观众热烈的回应，接着说，“这是我们乐队巡演的第一站，打算送给大家一份小礼物。”  
她坐上高脚凳，接过工作人员递过来的木吉他：“Faut Recommencer，必须重新开始，献给现场的每个人。”  
她拨了拨琴弦，撩起刘海半开玩笑地说：“突然变成不插电演唱会，要委屈我的兄弟姐妹当听众了。”  
观众席一片轻笑，金发少女回头看了一眼队友，莱纳打了一小段鼓花以资鼓励，贝尔托特微笑着点头……湛蓝的眼眸聚焦在皮克的脸上，盈盈泪水在那双黑眸里打转。  
阿尼冲她眨了眨眼，勾起了唇角。

琴弦颤动的声音响起，场馆里每个人都屏住了呼吸……  
她成熟的嗓音就像是一杯醇美的陈酿，只消一开口，就能令人醉意朦胧。  
皮克不是没有幻想过阿尼用她性感的声音吟唱香颂，但那种想象中的心动，甚至不及此刻真正听到时的十分之一。  
皮克听不懂法语，可她有一种感觉，这首歌是阿尼送给她的……  
这种莫名的自信让她打心底想嘲笑自己。

可她无暇他顾，只愿时间永远停留在此刻，听着那个在光柱下抱琴的金发少女娓娓叙述着心事……

================================

卸好妆的皮克没精打采地收拾着东西，原本晚上希琪安排了庆功宴，她也打算假托有事推掉。  
忽然，她感觉肩膀被人轻轻拍了一下。  
皮克揉了揉惺忪的睡眼回过头……  
“阿尼？你没去……”  
碧眸少女抖了抖手上的歌谱打断了她：“我不去了。这个是送给你的，看完这个我们去喝酒。”

皮克站起身疑惑地接过谱子，看到歌名的瞬间，不争气地红了眼眶——  
《Faut Recommencer》

 

【2】

 

皮克跟着阿尼走在小巷里，左拐右拐，终于找到了一家幽静的酒吧。  
阿尼习惯性找了最角落的位置坐下，皮克坐在了她对面。  
桌子很大，她们之间的距离被拉得太大，金发少女拍了拍身旁的空位，示意皮克坐在她同侧。

少女松开了手指上绕着的长发，惊讶地瞪大了双眼。阿尼歪着头挑了挑眉，皮克像只小猫一样跳下沙发，然后蹦到她身旁的座位上。  
“阿尼想跟我说什么吗？”皮克趴在桌上，侧首看着阿尼。  
金发少女没有立刻回答她，拿起加冰威士忌饮了一口。  
烈性酒令她眼前朦胧了一瞬间，杯口留下了一枚淡红的唇印。

“那天晚上，我很后悔没有和你说清楚。”阿尼垂眸望着杯中酒，认真地说，“我对你的靠近有感觉……我躲开只是因为觉得不该如此罢了。”  
皮克怔了一下，笑了笑自嘲道：“我知道你会觉得我这样很奇怪，毕竟我们是同性……”  
“不是的。”阿尼打断了她，握着杯子的手有些紧张，她似乎冷静了片刻才接着说：“不是，我不觉得这有什么奇怪。我不能恋爱。”

皮克听她这么说立刻笑出声了，她半开玩笑地问：“怎么，偶像包袱吗？”  
阿尼想否认，可忽然间她说不出口了。她没有办法向皮克解释自己的经历，以及自己为了不再伤害妹妹而避谈感情的这种想法。  
金发少女沉默了，而对方权当是默认，神情反而如释重负。

“还好，还好阿尼不是因为讨厌我。”她勾起唇角趴在桌上，“这样就够了。我后来也仔细想了想，我们还是不谈感情比较好，毕竟要共事……乐队是大家的，我们也有责任为了它放弃一些私欲。”  
阿尼望着皮克姣好的侧脸，一时间彻底失语了。  
“反正今天我超开心。能和阿尼重新开始做朋友。”她侧首与阿尼对望，微弱的灯光倒映在她的眼瞳中，有那么些庆幸，有那么些遗憾。  
她身旁的金发少女全都读懂了。  
阿尼讨厌自己的木讷，在这种时候居然除了“我也是”，连一句真话都讲不出来。

================================

她们从酒吧出来的时候已经是凌晨了，整个巷子里黑黢黢的，只有转角处有一点点亮光，感觉路灯离转角巷口仍然有一段距离。  
阿尼不想承认，她很怕黑。皮克似乎看出了什么，一边走一边有些促狭地问阿尼要不要牵手走。

就在她们刚刚转弯的时候，就撞见了三个看上去来者不善的男人。  
“二位小姐，这么晚是要回家吗？要么我们哥几个送送你们?”为首的男人笑嘻嘻地盯着她们，眼神像是看猎物一般。  
“不用了，我男朋友就在前面巷口。”皮克的反应非常快，一边把手背在身后，用手机快捷操作报了警，一边拉住阿尼想穿过去，却被他们很轻易地拦住了。  
“哎，别急着走嘛。来，认识一下，以后有哥哥们罩着你们，没人敢在这片欺负你们。”个头最高的男人一边说，一边想把手搭在皮克的肩膀上。  
这几个人看起来是经验丰富的流氓，皮克真的有些慌了。对方人多势众，纵使她俩想逃也未必逃得掉，反而还露怯……待皮克回过神来，男子的手已经快碰到她了，她想躲都来不及，始终在一旁默不作声的阿尼突然抬手捏住了他的手腕，冰蓝色的虹膜如极寒的冰川，惊了那人一哆嗦。  
“哎呦。小妞手劲还挺大。”高个男子连忙把手抽了回来，一边甩一边干笑。  
“让路。”金发少女只说了两个字，而皮克已经清楚地感觉到，阿尼在强压怒气。  
“你这就好笑了，这一片区都是我们哥仨的，岂是你们想来就来，想走就走的。”老大向前迈了一步，低头看着阿尼的头顶。  
还你们的……叫它一声它答应吗。皮克真想跳起来给他一个大耳刮子，但理智告诉她，现在已经不能再激怒这三个流氓了。这个点拦路的，不是劫财就是劫色……从之前的行为来看，似乎更偏向后者。  
“你看看你，拉这个脸凶巴巴的，一点女人味都没有。”老大转向黑发少女，眼神贪婪，“哪像这姑娘，看起来温柔可爱……这样的女人玩起来才有意思嘛。”  
……是劫色。皮克觉得脑袋已经大了三圈了，当那人的脏手往她脸上摸过来的时候，她像一只受惊的小鹿一样往后退了一步。  
三人一阵哄笑，听到这笑声，皮克甚至有些绝望，顿时感觉她们像极了被狼群围攻的绵羊……  
但出乎她意料的事就在下一秒发生了，阿尼突然爆发狠狠踹在了老大的裆上，高个子还没反应过来，脚踝一痛就被扫翻在地，另一个始终有些胆怯的新手吓得立刻躲到了墙根。  
老大痛得惨叫，捂着裆部倒在地上瞎滚，扭曲的脸被金发少女狠狠踩在脚下。

皮克终于反应过来眼前的一切不是梦，阿尼确实一个人揍翻了加起来有四个她那么重的俩男人，而且还是在三十秒之内。  
可皮克不清楚阿尼到底为什么会暴怒成这样，发疯一样踹着老大的头，总感觉再这样踹出去要出人命了……  
思及此，皮克连忙跑到阿尼身边抱住了她的胳膊：“快走，别打了，穷寇莫追。”  
阿尼此刻目眦欲裂，听到皮克的声音才渐渐冷静了下来，离开之前蹲下身拎起流氓的脑袋，然后狠狠把他的头撞回地上，留下一句嘲讽的反问：“玩女人？”

在皮克的劝阻下，她终于不再去看那群人渣，被皮克拉着准备离开这里。

可她们没想到，拦在她们面前的是那个新手……冷汗顺着他的额角往下滴，银亮的匕首在夜色中显得格外森寒。  
阿尼皱了皱眉，她笃定这个人一定不敢下手，正准备伺机夺下他的刀，不想背后趴在地上满头是血的老大冲他大喊道：“傻站着干什么，动手！”  
拦在她们面前的男子双肩狠狠颤了一下，但他仍然犹豫，直到老大歇斯底里地威胁他：“放跑了她们，我就宰了你妈妈！”  
阿尼心底一惊，果然，他的眼神变了，就在她打算小心应付这个持刀歹徒时，原本冲向他的男子忽然将刀尖对准了她右后方的皮克……  
糟糕！纵使她反应再快，也已经来不及改变动作，只得伸臂一把推开了皮克，紧接着一阵钻心的疼痛从手腕传来，她吃痛地喊出声，像一只受伤的猛狮，扶着血流如注的右手稳住姿势，趁歹徒愣住的瞬间抬腿踢飞了他的刀。  
“滚！”金发少女怒喝一声，吓得他拔腿就跑。  
“阿尼！”皮克慌乱地跑回阿尼身旁，看到她因失血越发苍白的脸，立刻跑去捡起地上的匕首，把外套脱下来割成布条给她紧急包扎。  
终于，蓝红相间的灯光从巷口照了过来，警笛响了起来，而阿尼在失去意识之前，只感觉到一滴滚烫的液体落在了她的面颊上……

 

 

注：  
这次这首歌是法国女歌手Shy'm的《Faut Recommencer》，网易云音乐上搜索《Recommencer》即可，还有歌词翻译。

 

【3】

 

昏迷的阿尼被推进了急诊室。送她过来的长发少女坐在门口，泪水顺着她的脸颊流下，她都想不起去擦。  
通知完希琪莱纳和贝尔托特，她就彻底把手机关掉了。皮克从来没有这么自责过，要不是自己当时被持刀歹徒吓呆了，怎么至于害得阿尼为了救她被伤成这样。

不一会，贝尔托特就开车冲了过来，他焦急地问阿尼怎么样了，憔悴的皮克沉默片刻，说还在手术。  
“手术？！”贝尔托特紧张地向她确认道。  
皮克点了点头，希琪和莱纳刚进来，之前急救室闪着的灯也灭了。

“医生，她怎么样？”希琪三步并作两步跑到走出来的医生跟前问。  
医生摘下口罩说：“刀伤很深，当时伤者的右臂又处于紧张状态，刀刃切断了右手手筋。虽然手术续接回去了，但机能上肯定会受影响。”  
“啊？！怎么会这么严重！”希琪惊呼，而她身后的三人也都没想到会是这种结果……  
打破了急诊室前一片沉默的，是一声呜咽。

站在最后面的长发少女愧疚地蹲在地上，泣不成声……

===========================

希琪给阿尼办了住院，就先带着莱纳和贝尔托特离开了。  
皮克坐在阿尼病床旁，恍惚地看着她被包扎的手腕。  
“别想了，这不是你的错。”金发少女努力收敛着眼中的痛楚，安慰着身边的女孩。  
“不……要不是我……”  
“医生说，要不是你及时给我包扎，这只手的情况会糟糕很多。”阿尼打断了她，侧过身，伸出左手摸了摸皮克的脑袋，“我得谢谢你。这件事是我自己的错，我判断失误，一开始没有果断夺下他的刀。”  
蓝色是藏不住忧郁的颜色，皮克知道阿尼在安慰她……她是吉他手，比谁都清楚右手对于弹吉他的人有多重要。如果说前期左手的灵活性更重要，后期右腕的力量与技巧直接决定了吉他手能走多远。  
想到这里，她咬紧了下唇，强忍住泪水转身跑出了病房。

老天大概是瞎了眼，明明是这样优秀的人，却会遭逢来自垃圾与渣滓的重大打击。这个世界上何来天之骄子，每个人都不过是被命运玩弄的对象罢了……  
是阿尼把她从厄运的手中救了回来。可她此刻根本不敢说，她愿意为阿尼去承受这种痛苦。  
因为她根本不敢想象，如果此刻躺在病床上的人是自己，此刻的心情会多么痛不欲生。那种被断送一生的绝望，那种前二十年的血泪统统付诸东流的挫败，以音乐为一生梦想的人究竟怎样去面对。

她站在病房门口的走廊里流着泪，隔着朦胧的泪雾看到一名身材高挑的少女向自己的方向飞奔而来……  
一眨眼的功夫，她已经跑到了自己的面前，皮克的双目都来不及聚焦，她已经与自己擦肩而过，紧接着，一声重重的摔门声让皮克惊得颤了一下。

她回头看了一眼阿尼病房紧闭的门，好奇心在心底腾升……那个人是谁，她和阿尼是什么关系，为什么会这么紧张。她……也喜欢阿尼吗。  
可同时腾升的，还有一种恐惧。那个人是不是很美，很优秀。她在阿尼心中的位置是不是比自己更重。她……是否就是阿尼不回应自己的原因。  
皮克情不自禁地向病房方向迈了一步，然后又退了回来。她甚至连那个少女的背影都不敢去看……最后她瘫坐在门口的长椅上，兀自看着苍白的墙面发着呆。  
长发披散在她的肩头，落寞的双眼散发着颓废的美。皮克深知，自己的勇气一直都在被太多事持续消费着，早就凋零到所剩无几……

=======================

黑发少女平复着呼吸，与病床上的姐姐对视着。  
“……怎么会弄成这样。”她清冽的嗓音因为压抑情绪有些沙哑。  
阿尼勉强扯了扯嘴角，安慰她：“不碍事，医生说不影响正常生活……”  
“好了，别说了。”三笠快步走到床边坐在凳子上，她的目光始终没有离开阿尼的右腕，想伸手去触碰，却害怕弄疼了对方，最后她闭上双眼，伏在了床沿，面颊轻轻贴在了姐姐的手背上……湛蓝的眼眸瞬间蒙上了一层雾气。

“我和爸爸请假了，最近专心照顾你。”阿尼听到三笠的鼻音很重。  
“医生说我明天就可以出院在家休息了……”  
她不想耽误妹妹的日程，可话音未落却被妹妹打断了：“那样不是更好吗，我就少请几天假。”  
三笠倔强地与阿尼对视着，半晌，阿尼移开目光摇了摇头：“我知道你是出于关心。可这不过是小伤，不需要别人照顾。”  
见三笠似乎还不甘心想要辩解，阿尼闭上了双眼：“你这样，我感觉自己像是个废人一样……”

病房里顿时陷入了沉默……

半晌，三笠起身，紧紧拥住了她。  
“你才是，不要这样好吗？”黑发少女的声音带着哭腔，“在你最需要我帮助的时候我却不在你身边，我觉得自己就像个废物一样！”

阿尼把脸埋进了对方的肩窝……她知道自己失言了，但说出去的话覆水难收，只得一边轻抚着三笠的后背，一边说着对不起。

不知过了多久，少女重新抬起头……睁开眼是惨白的墙面，闭上眼是无尽的黑暗。金色的睫毛缓缓翕动着，像是一只蝴蝶，正疲惫地挣扎于命运的蛛网上，逐渐脱力……

 

【4】

 

阳光刺在金发少女的眼睑上，她挣扎着睁开了眼。右腕横在额前，手术的痕迹清晰可见。  
她看了看时钟，已经是半中午了。床边的“野兽”打了个哈欠，用后腿搔了搔耳朵又趴了回去。  
少女拖沓地挪到盥洗室简单洗漱了一下，出来就看到妹妹端着餐盘往厨房走。  
“不用热了，凑合吃一点就行了。”她走到餐桌旁趴在桌边，望着钢琴的方向发呆。  
过了一会，黑发少女把已经热好的早午饭推到了她的跟前。  
“你又不听我说话。”阿尼坐起身来，阳光被客厅玻璃滤过，洒在她一头没怎么好好梳理的金发上，丝丝缕缕。  
少女用右手拿起勺搅动着牛奶，乳白的漩涡缓慢地转动着。感觉自己的精神更涣散了，她眨了眨眼，试着把勺抬起来。勺底终于离开杯子，她的右手开始不受控制地颤抖……  
“当啷”一声，阿尼把勺丢回了杯里。

坐在她身旁的黑发少女在眉目中流露出不忍之前转过脸去，而阿尼则换了左手端起杯子，赌气一样一口气把一整杯牛奶都喝了个干净。  
草草吃完饭，阿尼端起餐盘，快步走向厨房。

伴着厨房淅淅沥沥的流水声，三笠出神地望着姐姐的背影。这样的阿尼令她陌生，可阿尼已经持续这样恍惚的精神状态一个多月了……

她知道，阿尼又要去练琴了。每次阿尼坐在钢琴前都会跟三笠说，自己只弹简单的曲子，这是为了防止妹妹又拿医嘱来给她施压。  
“还是别弹了，再缓两个月，好不好？”三笠从背后拉住了她的左手。  
“不行啊……雷贝里欧还等着我回去。”金发少女转过身，安慰地轻轻拍了拍妹妹的肩膀。  
是的，这样的情形又一次重现了。她们几乎每天都会在这同一个空间，于同样的时间说着同样的话。

只有提到乐队，阿尼才能稍微打起些精神。三笠不忍心再阻止她，就先回了房间……

她刚刚回到房间，就看到手机上已经有三个未接来电了。见电话是从公司打来的，她连忙拨了回去。

不一会，三笠披起风衣拿着手包从房间里走了出来，神色有些匆忙。  
与阿尼目光相接的瞬间，三笠连忙解释：“公司有事要我去处理一下，我去去就回来。”  
“路上小心。”一丝异样在阿尼的心底腾升，但转瞬就蒸发不见，并没有引起她的注意。  
“不要趁我不在弹太快的曲子。”三笠出门前又强调了一遍。

自从阿尼受伤以来，三笠就像带孩子一样每天陪在她身旁照顾她的起居，又害怕伤到她的自尊所以说话做事都小心翼翼。  
大门关上的声音之后，整个客厅陷入了一片死寂。  
猫咪正在阿尼的卧室睡觉，一种令人厌恶的沉寂渐渐包围了她……她按下了钢琴键，琴声并没有驱散越来越浓的孤独。  
她开始加快了弹奏，而右手很快就吃力了起来，细微的疼痛令她渐渐冷静下来……就算没法继续弹奏乐器，她也需要这只右手……哪怕只是一个摆设也好。她从未做过彻底失去这只手的准备。  
金发少女停了下来，把脸埋进双手。  
她伏在了钢琴上……

伴着一声沉闷的混响。

===============================

三笠回来的时候夜已经深了。推开门的瞬间，她彻底被眼前的场景吓到了。  
客厅一地酒瓶，划得乱七八糟的乐谱散落一地，而始作俑者则喝得烂醉倒在钢琴凳旁边睡着了。  
一定是阿尼趁她不在家，自己跑出去买了几箱子酒。

黑发少女连鞋也来不及脱，三步并作两步跑到金发少女身旁。即便是已经昏睡过去，阿尼的眉头还紧紧锁着，满面泪痕。  
所有的责怪在一刹那烟消云散，三笠小心护着姐姐的脖子，打横把她抱了起来走进了卧室……  
她轻轻地把阿尼放在床上，拾起被子一角想给她盖上，却模模糊糊听到少女的梦呓。三笠俯身凑近，听到的只言片语令她即刻潸然泪下……

“对不起……对不起……是我没用……我……我什么也写不出来……我什么也做不了……”

黑曜石般的眼眸颤抖着，泪水滴在阿尼的脸上，滑过她姣好的面庞打湿了枕巾。  
“说什么如果我没有得到幸福，你没法原谅自己……你可知道……”  
三笠挽起鬓边的发丝到耳后，俯下身靠近了阿尼微张的唇，低声细语——

“你就是我的幸福啊……”

末了，她狠狠闭上了自己的双眼，无声地痛哭着，亲吻了阿尼的额头。

===============================

头痛欲裂，宿醉的少女挣扎着从床上撑起身子侧首看了一下闹钟，已经是下午了。  
她自嘲地笑了笑，现在的自己果真和废物没什么区别了。  
阿尼扶着脑袋，昏昏沉沉地打开了卧室的门，正好撞见刚刚回家的三笠，明显的黑眼圈昭示着她昨晚压根没怎么休息。昨日的异样第六感在今天变得更为明显。  
“我带了些外卖回来。趁热吃吧。”她脱下风衣挂在门口，把食物递给了站在门口出神的阿尼。  
“你去哪了？”阿尼没有去拿餐具，只是顺手把外卖放在了旁边的柜子上。  
“最近公司有点忙，要出季报。”三笠正低着头换鞋，看不清表情。

“爸爸三天没回来了。”金发少女湛蓝的眸子开始颤抖，直觉正在不断恐吓着她，逼着她往最坏的方向去猜测。  
“……这不是经常的事情吗？他出差了，别多想。好好养病。”三笠站起身，安慰地拍拍姐姐颤抖的肩膀……  
“我打电话问一下秘书。”阿尼从口袋里拿出手机的瞬间，三笠一把将她拉进了自己的怀里……

“爸病危住院了，今天中午刚刚醒来。”

漆黑的木门紧闭着，阿尼感觉苦苦维系自己的一切轰然坍塌了。

 

【TBC】


End file.
